Starting Here
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: *May not have to read previous GL fics to read this story* We know how Mary became a GL and partner to Hal Jordan…. Or do we? Read on and find out the adventures taken and lessons learned between Hal and Mary as their past unfolds.Rated T just in case. See Intro for details. Thank You
1. Intro

**So as I said in **_**Undivided Let's Stand**_** I'm in a bit of a writer block for that story, and in trying to get out of it I came up with this story. **_**Starting Here**_** will be a short story so it won't be long until I get back to ULS. **

**For now you can read this story, based on the origins of my character Mary from my GLTAS fics. I don't think you have to read my other fics to get this story since this story is a prequel. **_**Starting Here**_** jumps POV's between her and Hal because the story also tells about how Hal got to finding her after she got her ring. Sometimes it will be more descriptive then detailed in some situations because I don't have dialog ideas for some events. Most events you'll recognize because they are inspired by films, and if you know me already you know I like to reference a lot of movies. Speaking of movies, I did take some origins from Hal's story according to the GL movie version with Ryan Reynolds, but I spiced it up a bit to make it sound more interesting.**

**No new characters to introduce, so I'm going to get straight to it and say that I'll be updating every Wednesday. Starting tomorrow I'll be posting. Until then, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	2. Ch 1 It all begins

**A.N: I'm excited to get this story started, so without further ado let us begin. Hal doesn't have is ring yet, and it's an accident he was in. Mary is seven starting in this story.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting Here… It All Begins**

On a distant planet in the galaxy called Oa, a small blue sentient being was meditating in a dark room. This was Ganthet, one of the Guardians of Oa. He hovered above a mat, trying to reach his senses out beyond the room, beyond the citadel, beyond the planet.

It was Ganthet's favorite form of relaxation, but today it was going to be different. Something felt wrong. He felt like he knew but he couldn't tell. All of a sudden, he felt an immense burning pain all over his skin and a woman screaming. Ganthet's eyes flashed opened and he gasped for air as he looked around his room. Knowing what had happened, he bowed his head and whispered, "No…"

**)))))))))))))))))) Hal's POV ((((((((((((((((((**

My mind tends to wonder whenever a room gets deadly quiet. I guess that happens to everyone too, but for me I just wish my life could be filled with a lot of noise. _Something to keep me from thinking about… that night….._

I sat in the living room of my apartment, laying down on the couch as I rested my legs on the foot rest in front of me. I looked at it to see if I needed to fix up the knee brace on it. It's been a habit of mine since I came home from the hospital months ago. As I thought about how I woke up after a long time of being in a coma, I quickly remembered the reason I was put in that hospital half dead in the first place. _The motor race._ To try and loose myself and get away from the thought, I shook my head and stared back at the TV. I flipped through the channels to find something to watch but there wasn't anything.

"I wonder if the static is more entertaining then what's on tonight." Said someone behind me.

I smiled and looked back to see a tall, buffer man with darker brown hair then mine. I said to him, "As my brother, shouldn't you be the one to find me something to watch. You're the one always raving on about all the good shows out there. Give me something, Jack."

My brother snorted and shook his head. He came around the couch and sat next to me, grabbing the remote from my hand as he did. "I'm no reviewer."

"I always take your point, they're good points."

"Not always." Jack said, looking down at my knee brace.

I knew what he was taking and I huffed, "Just see what's on."

"How about the news?"

"Nothing new here."

"How about the East Coast. It's storm season so there could be something to look out for. Aunt Agie's in Pennsylvania right now."

My brother landed on the news channel that reported from the East side of the Country. There was a man on the TV saying something interesting and I told Jack to turn up the volume. The Newscastor was reporting from outside at night, and showing how cold it was he wore a rain jacket. He began, "Here I am In Bronx, New York, reporting just outside the estate where the house burned down not more than an hour ago. Officials tell me they found the source of the spark that started the flame from the kitchen…."

My brother began to say, "Aren't the people over there ever informed about fire codes."

"Don't blame them for that type of stuff, Jack. It was probably an accident."

We continued to listen to the news, "….. girl is in the hospital recovering from smoke inhalation. Sadly, the mother's body was found in the house. We do not know any more details for they are closed as of now…."

"God, I hate to hear stories like these." Jack commented.

I nodded my head in agreement. "It kind of makes me wish I could have done something."

"Only in our dreams do we have that kind of power."

_I wish it weren't just a dream. If I had that kind of power, I could do more than save people._

**))))))))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((((**

Voices, it's all I heard when I woke up in a white and almost empty room. I didn't think about the place where I was, because only the voices were what drew my mind. I knew I heard my mother saying something and then myself crying. Even though I can see the white walls of the rooms, there was a transparent vision in front of me. I could see smoke, grey with ashes filling the air around, the particles landing on the hard tile floor. I recognized the patterns of the ground, and suddenly remembered what happened. _The fire! My mom!_

I had a flashback of my mom tossing me out the broken wall and into the grass outside my house. _And then my burning home came crashing down on her_—"Mama!" the thought of her was enough to get me to try and sit up on whatever I had been sleeping on but I suddenly felt my muscles burn with soreness and I laid back. I looked around finally paid attention to where I was. I was in a hospital room with a silver table next to the bed where I lay. Missing the familiarity of my own room, I became frightened at how big and spacious this place was and I whimpered. Not only did the room scare me, but I also found IV tubed attached to my arms and fingers. I looked to the silver table again and this time found that there was a stand up screen on it monitoring my heartbeat. I could tell because the anxiety of this room was making my heart go pretty fast.

A door to my left suddenly opened up and woman with dark hair came walking in to the room with a clipboard. Wearing a white coat and nurse clothing, I guessed she was some sort of doctor. She had on a sympathetic look, one that masked sadness underneath. "Hello, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fi-Fine." I stammered.

Stopping by my bed, the woman looked at the heart motor and knew I was lying. "It's ok. You're in the hospital. There isn't a need to worry. You're just here until we think you're ready to leave."

I wanted to relax like she told me to, but I couldn't. My mind wondered back to the only person I knew who was my real safety. "Where's my mom?" I asked, sitting up quickly.

Immediately, the woman put a hand on my shoulder and said to me, "Hang on, don't sit up to fast. You need to lay down—"

"Where's my mom?" I asked more persistent.

The doctor sighed and put the clipboard on the table. She rubbed her hands nervously and said, "She… " But she couldn't seem to continue without losing her confidence. "Do you remember what happened?"

"The fire, yeah I remember. But my mom made it out right?" Something in the back of my head was telling me I already knew the answer. It's like I knew what happened to her, and was there to see it, but I couldn't remember. All I knew was I found myself outside my house, on the grass, and then hearing the sirens of the firetrucks- _the fireman said_—"No…." I began to say out loud. "They said she was gone."

"I know."

"She couldn't be—"

"Look honey I know this is—"

"No! No! I want my Mom!" I tried to get off the bed but the woman reached out and held me down by mom shoulders. As she tried to console me, I continued to scream for my mom. I struggled to get away, to find a way out, to find my mom. I wanted to believe she was alive. _She would never leave me like that. She couldn't leave me. She couldn't be gone. She was stronger, smarter than to have gone down with the house. She wasn't gone…. She wasn't….._

Then inside me, something snapped. The part of me that knew what happened to my mom, stopped me from struggling. I felt my heart break, the feeling triggering the tears in me flow out. I began to cry. I felt so weak to stay sitting up that I ended up lying against the doctor's chest and sobbing into her. I let her put and arm around me and rub my back.

But I didn't think of the world around me, I just thought of the world gone and taken from me. My mom, my entire world was her. Growing up and not having a dad made my mom my center. She was the one I went to when sick, or sad, or happy, or anything. Now that she was gone, who was going to be there for me? _Where will I go? What's going to happen to me? Mama, where are you?_

**)))))))))))))))))))) A week later ((((((((((((((((**

After a few days in the hospital and recovering from the shock, I was released to services to take care of me. Once I was out of the hospital, a man in a fancy suite came in on a nice car, carrying a box of stuff. He told me that this were the only things that recovered from the fire. My stuffed cat, which was like my security blanket, for the life of me was still intact. A few photos and clothing. Then at the bottom there was my mom's sketch books. I knew she had more, but there were only five that survived the fire. He said I was allowed to keep everything since there was no relative that was living and could hang on to them.

That brought me to my next problem. As I got in the car with the fancy suite man, he said to me, "Since you have no extended family from your mom's side living, and your father's side is as mysterious as he is, you will be staying at an orphanage in the city of New York."

"For how long?"

The man looked down at his feet and said, "Hopefully not long."

The drive was long but it felt like it went by fast. My head, the whole time, had been thinking about the city I left behind. Bronx, my childhood home, was now miles behind me as we made it to the big apple. When we drove past the park, all I could think of was the green hills in Bronx. Shops reminded me of the shopping center near my house that my mom and I used to always go for everything. The artist center she worked at stood out the most in my wondering thoughts. She loved that place… now it has to do without her…

_And so do I._

On the East side of the city, there was a three stories building that stood just at the cross of an intersection. That was the Orphanage I was to stay at. It was prettier than the cracked buildings surrounding it. It was better maintained then what I thought it would be, and so were the people working there. The man left me in the care of five middle aged woman who ran the Orphanage. They were already taking care of like twenty kids, but I wasn't left behind. My first few months staying there weren't all too bad. I had good meals, the woman held sympathy and treated me well. The kids there were nice to me, and I had my own room. I had whatever I needed to take care of me and it was just good.

It was me that was the problem.

I wasn't mean or anything. I was just quiet. I never spoke unless spoken too. When someone invited me to play, I would tell them no. I accepted what I got with a thank you and that's it. The woman working there tried to bring the best out of me, but no matter what I wasn't the best in mood. They expected it at least. I mean when you loss someone who was your center your whole life it can't just be forgotten. But I was still a concern.

One night, I left my room to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I was walking down the steps to the bottom level where the kitchen was but then stop mid-way when I heard talking from the bottom of the steps. I saw two of the head woman talking to each other, and they hadn't noticed me coming down so I sat down to hide in the shadows of the steps.

One head mistress said, "But I hate to see her so lonely. I wish Mary knew that there are people around her who are willing to give her the love she misses."

"She's not blind, but not stubborn either." Said the other. "But if there aren't any changes, we may have to call our sister program across the country."

I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't stick around to find out. Not feeling thirsty anymore, I went back upstairs silently. As I did, the last thing I heard one of them say was, "All part of the healing process I guess."

_All part of the healing process they said_. I took the healing every day to the fire escape that was just outside my window of the Orphanage. Any free time I got, which was a lot, I spent it sitting on the stairs and staring out into the city.

I wasn't exactly in healing, because if I was I wouldn't be thinking of my mom's death over and over in my head. I just couldn't stop thinking of her… and my home coming down on her….and then just…. Every time I thought of it, I would pull my stuffed cat closer to me and hug it tight. And sometimes I would cry.

I wish I had taken my chance of the lavish lifestyle of the orphanage. Maybe have been a little friendly, I don't know. Just the place where I was going next was going to make the next few years a bit harder for me. But it turned out to be a sacrifice for what was to be a great turning point for me.

* * *

**A.N: Like I said, some descriptions will be long because I don't have much dialog, but it will get better next chapter. So we start of in a very mysterious way and then it becomes sad. Don't worry, the sadness won't last long. We get Hal's POV again, I love writing for him. Until next week. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	3. Ch 2 The Road Seems Hard

**A.N: Hey! I'm back again, with a new chapter. Sorry I posted the last chapter a day late, it was a weird month. I'm so done with March, welcome April!**

**Beawolf's Pen: It's more like a see how she gets her pain, and then see how Hal sees the responsibility he has to take. But yeah, there won't be much recovery, but there will be some.**

**Gabby M: Aw thanks, and enjoy!**

**UCCMaster: Thanks!**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here…The Road Seems Hard**

Only a year in the Orphanage in New York, and then I was sent cross country to another Orphanage in California. The head woman thought it would be best to go to a bigger building with a lot more children, probably to force myself out of my comfort zone. The Orphanage I was going to was the sister system to the one I was previously under and resided in a place called Coast City. Besides the weird changing warm weather, the city was kind of nice. A lot less crowded than the big apple, and the air was fresh being that it was by the ocean and not just in a canal of ports.

Still though, there was the little bad side to all this. The Orphanage wasn't the worse of it. The building was a well maintained one story and sat next to a park. The children there with me were nice and I was taken care of by good ladies. But it was the fact that they didn't have much was the downfall. Compared with the Orphanage in New York, the Coast one was smaller, but managed to house a lot of kids. With little room for their own education system, we had to attend a school nearby. Coast City Elementary and Middle School. That's where my problem was. Since I hadn't gone to school in a year, it was really hard to get back into the swing of things, especially the social life of it all and I was about a year or two behind. After a few weeks, I was already being labeled the mute one. Children thought I couldn't talk, even the teachers. There was a group of children that took that as a game of theirs, one kid being a boy called Brandon.

One day I was in class getting something out of my back pack when the zipper unzipped on its own and all my stuff fell out of it. Everything scattered to the floor and I bent down to pick it all up. As I was about to reach over and grab a notebook, Brandon came running in and jump right on top of it. I quickly jumped back, falling on my butt and then looking up at him scared. The dark haired boy gave me a devilish look and then twisted his feet around, ruining the notebook underneath. After a minute, he said to me, "Come on? You going to say something, Mutey?"

My eyes darted around the room and landed on the teacher who was busy helping the other children in the room pack. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out except for a croak. Brandon heard it and said, "What are you a frog?"

I wanted to say no, but my voice felt horse. Brandon just shook his head and left, leaving me to slowly pick up my torn up notebook with no question. This wasn't the last time he bullied me like that, and it wasn't the last time I tried to say something about it. For two years I dealt with it, somehow being able to get back to the way school worked at the same time. As the two years went by I would reflect time and time again why it was so hard for me to say something. Did a year of not speaking make me mute completely, or was it physiological? My mother gone, and my voice as well? What was I to do?

)))))))))))))))))))) Hal's POV (((((((((((((((((((((

Green Lantern Boot Camp, year two. Yep, that's pretty much how it's been for that amount of time. Since I almost got killed by a spaceship, my plane crashing, and an alien dying in front of me…..I think the weirdest part of all that really was that I somehow didn't get fired from Ferris Air after making up a lame ass story on how I crashed the jet. I guess either I'm the best pilot they had in the past three years, or it had to do with Carol, my boss. _I knew she had a thing for me—_

"2814, pay attention!" Yelled my drill sergeant. I landed on a platform in the obstacle course I was in, and then I looked to Sergeant Killowag, the Bullivaxion. Yeah, the pig man was my drill sergeant, one of the millions of species in the galaxy. It sounds something out of Science Fiction, and even though I've been doing this for two years it's still hard to wrap my head around the fact that there are others out there. But being part of an alien police force wakes me up into this new reality. _At least a good looking suite came with the job._

I nodded to Killowag and ran across the platform. I jumped over it and grabbed on to a horizontal bar to swing and hoist me up in the air and then through a hoop. I landed perfectly on the other side, but the person behind me didn't. A red haired girl with light purple skin, I knew had been here longer then I have, grabbed the bar and made it through, only to get stuck in the hoop. _What was her name again? Laira._

I reached a hand out for her and said, "You look like you need help."

Laira seemed pissed that a human would be better than her in this obstacle and notice how bad she was doing. Human's apparently were inferior considering our big egos on how we thought ourselves to be the center of the universe. Boy did we eat our words when Superman made a show of himself around the time I got my ring. _It's like the Universe decide to say, "Come on humans, don't be ignorant and look at the sky."_

The red haired woman took my hand in the end and I tried to pull her out of the hoop. It worked, but with me pulling Laira off, our momentum made us collide and we ended up on the ground, her on top of me. I really hoped this didn't become a normal thing because this was embarrassing. We quickly got off of each other but not quick enough for Killowag to not notice us having screwed up. He came up to us and said, "2814 and 112, don't let me catch you goofing off."

"We weren't goofing off—" Laira began to say.

"Did I say you can speak! Get back to work!"

Showing she wasn't going to let a comment like that keep her down, Laira huffed, held her head high and marched off. I said to Killowag, "Come on, buddy, she wasn't the fault here."

"Yeah I know. It was you. And don't buddy me now, Jordan. In here, I'm your drill sergeant."

"If that's so, then why did you just call me by Jordan?" I almost laughed at my own comeback, especially when Killowag's face gave me the hint he had been defeated. He may seem all tough, but he'd been there for me since day one of Training and might even be one of my closest friends around here. _I had to hand it to him, he was a good friend_. I saluted to him and said, "I'll get back to work, Sergeant." And I went to finish the obstacle course.

After I left the Green Lantern's home planet tired out from training, I decided to head home and take a nap. That's what I wanted to do, until I heard something on the radio as I was about to get to bed. "Yet another of the motor gang has been spotted, this time in the local mall—"

I didn't need to hear the rest. I immediately had my ring create my suite of green again and I was out of my apartment in the blink on an eye. Since I got my ring and began my training, I felt like I needed to use all the new things I've learned and gained to good use. And the first thing I did was hunt down the people responsible for putting me in the hospital. The Motorcycle group I was a part of years ago. I know it seems like I'm doing this out of vengeance, but believe me it's not just for me. Other people were almost hurt by the reckless things I did, and I didn't want anyone else to end up like I did. I also had to make up for the shit I did, as well as put the one guy, the one with all the brains, in jail. Vinny Naboc. As the Green Lantern, I told the police about what these criminals have done under their noses, leaving out a few details of course. _Now the Gang was gonna pay._

I got to the scene quickly, seeing the police right outside the entrance of the mall and surrounding it in a semicircle. There was a guy with long messy hair and beard, wearing rag-tag clothing. He had a gun pointing to a woman he held in one arm. The cops kept on yelling for him to put the gun down but he wouldn't. I flew in from above and planned my attack, so once I had it I executed it. I came down with a baseball bat and zoomed down. As I landed on the ground just behind the dirty man, I brought my bat down on his head. He yelled and let go of the woman and the gun. As he fell, I said to the woman, "Go."

She said, "Thank you." And ran to the police. As they made sure she as ok, I took care of my own business. I grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him up. I looked at his face, and like all the other people in the motor gain I had put in prison, I recognized him. "Barn Still, where are the others of your motor group?" I asked threateningly.

"We disbanded, I don't know where they are—"

"Then you can at least tell me where Vinny is.

"I just said I don't know where anyone is."

"Do you now?"

"I swear, I swear! Don't hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes and let him drop to the floor. As the police came to collect Barn, I left back to my apartment for the much needed rest. I wouldn't have let him go easily, I mean he could probably be lying. But the others I've captured had said the same thing. They've been disbanded. It only made my job worse. Vinny was more at large now that he had no ties to anyone. And now that I had more ties and secrets, the people around me were in more danger. But Vinny doesn't know it, at least I don't think so. I haven't seen him since he tricked me into crashing that motorcycle, but I was going to get him. I had to just be careful now, and try not to have any more ties.

))))))))))))))))) Mary's POV (((((((((((((((((

In the nearby park, I found myself the big oak tree I like to climb a lot getting the morning rays of sunshine. Since moving here two years ago I tend to make it my secret place, panic tree, get away, whatever the name can be.

I felt the bark around the tree trunk, secured a good grip on it, and climbed up. As I got to the fifth branch, I sat on it and that's as far as I would go. I didn't know how much weight the tip of the tree could hold me, and I didn't want to risk finding out. I looked across the grove of trees and to the city of Coast. It was breezy this time of year, and I can smell the ocean as the wind brought the air inland. Since moving here I had never been to the water, and the Orphanage didn't have money for a field trip like that. _I could only dream._

I looked at my watch and it read 7:30. I smiled and looked up at the sky, getting a view of it through a break in the foliage of the oak trees. I waited watching the sky, and then….. WHOOOSH! I held on to the tree as the wind with what looked like a green rocket had shot across the sky. Actually, it wasn't a rocket, but the Green Lantern. Since the world first heard about him like about a year ago, I became his first fan. _There was just something magical about how a simple ring can create anything out green…whatever it is._ No one really knew either. He wasn't out and open like Superman, but he wasn't mysterious as the Batman. Some don't even believe the caped crusader exists, I'm still on and off about him.

But the Green Lantern was something special, and the fact that I've tracked his patterns of flight since the first time I climbed the tree and almost fell when he flew by. It was the rush feeling I guess. He seemed to like to hang around Coast city a lot out all the places he's been, and the idea made me feel just a bit better. I've always been close to seeing him, I just wish—_oh no!_ I looked down at my watch. _It's 7:45, I missed the bus, and I'm going to be late for school. I lost track of time with all this thinking!_

_It takes me thirty minutes to walk to school, but if I run_….. I got there in twenty.

"A little bit late, Mary." My fourth grade teacher said.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones." I said as I ran in and got to my seat in the middle of the class as fast as I could.

"Just take your seat dear and then I'll give you your late slip later."

As I got my books out, we all heard the sound of someone in high heels walking down the hall. Everyone knew who it was and looked at me. O_h great, the Principle's coming because I was later?_ Mrs. Jones said, "Hello Mrs. Duffy," As an older blond haired woman in a pencil skirt, matching crochet and white V neck walked in... Mrs. Jones continued, "Do you need something?"

Mrs. Duffy said, "Hello Mrs. Jones. I just came to bring in the new student." It was at that moment where the sacrifice of me moving to Coast City, and going to this school of bullies, made it all worth it. Peering out from behind Mrs. Duffy, was a girl.

* * *

**A.N: Guess who the girl is for you returning readers. So the new life starts to suck, but she's found ways to adjust. The Green Lantern being one. As for Hal, he's having a good time as a Lantern, but getting serious as a hero. He also has the Ferris air job which we'll get to later in the story. Now here comes some more dialog thank glux. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	4. Ch 3 A Friendship Begins

**A.N: How is/was everyone's vacation? I'm enjoying it just because March was hell month. **

**Gabby M: Maybe….. And you'll see who Mary tells first of the ring. My peace outs are catchy aren't they?**

**Beawolf's Pen: You've got your grove back….**

**I don't' own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts _

* * *

**Starting Here…A Friendship Begins**

"Oh yes. Go on." Mrs. Jones said as she ushered for Mrs. Duffy to introduce the girl. I looked the girl from top to bottom. She dressed young for someone in the fourth grade. Her long dress was pink with puffy sleeves, and her flats were black and shiny. She had short black hair, and she had on glasses. There was something on her face that definitely stuck out the most. She was afraid

Mrs. Duffy looked at our class, having the girl stand in front of her as she said, "All right everyone, I want you to meet Vivian Ai'Tinh, she's new to the area and has come all the way from Vietnam. Please help her by welcoming her and being friendly. Say hello."

"Hello." Everyone said in unison

Once the Principle left us with Vivian, Mrs. Jones had the young girl sit on a seat in the front. Then Mrs. Jones got up from her desk and said, "Ok everyone, pop quiz on the terms—"

"Awwww." Everyone whined.

"Oh hush." She scolded and handed everyone a paper. When she got to Vivian she said, "If you want you can answer to the best you can. I won't grade you."

Vivian just nodded and we took our quiz. In the middle of the quiz Vivian raised her hand and Mrs. Jones went to her. "Yes, Vivian."

"I just wanted to say you spelled seethe wrong. You spelled it EA and Not EE"

Mrs. Jones took the paper and looked at the word. I looked at my paper and realized Vivian was right. Everyone's heads were slowly coming up from their paper to watch what would happen. Mrs. Jones said, "Oh, look at that. I did spell it wrong. Good catch Vivian."

From the back of the room, someone coughed the word "Kiss-Ass" I knew exactly who it was and didn't look back as everyone laughed at Brandon's joke. I just rolled my eyes at his immaturity, and the fact that he knew such a word. I guess it's because of his friends in the middle school. Mrs. Jones heard Brandon and yelled, "Boy, you will see me after class."

I looked at Vivian to see what she thought. The girl's head was back, but looking down on the floor. Suddenly she looked up and our eyes met. I immediately looked away and continued my quiz.

Two days went by. School with the new girl wasn't different at first. One Lunch though changed the course of that, and even the rest of my life.

I sat in the corner of the school where a fence met a wall, making the farthest end of the grassy play area. From there, I would always just watch the boys play soccer while the girls did the same or played at the tetherball court. But for the past couple of days, I would sometimes shift my eyes to the lunch tables. Sitting on the table closest to the grass area was Vivian. She had been taking her breaks and lunch there since she go here, and no one has made a move to go an ask her to play. Maybe the problem is where she was sitting, because right at that table there was always the chance of—"Look out!" Some boy yelled as the soccer ball flew across the play area towards Vivian. At the last moment, she looked up and it was too late. The ball hit her right in the face and she was knocked off the bench and on her back to the floor. I stood up, but I didn't run to her like everyone else did. Brandon went to pick up the ball and then he stood over her and said, "What happened? We yelled look out?"

Vivian sat up on the ground, and that's when everyone saw the bruise on her left eye and her glasses broken on the floor. Everyone gasp but did nothing to help her. Brandon just laughed and said, "Boy, even with your glasses you weren't able to see the ball. What's going to happen now that they're broken?" Some kids laughed at his joke and other stayed quiet. I started to feel something in me that I haven't felt in years. Anger.

Vivian picked up her broken glasses and tried to fix them, but one lens shattered and the other threatened to break if tampered with. She became sad and looked up at Brandon. The boy just said, "Aw, look at your face. What are you going to do? Cry?"

"No…"

"Wow! She speaks English!"

Now my rage was starting to boil_. She spoke English in class perfectly well. Even better then him. Who was he to talk? _I started to march over but stopped. Brandon was there. I couldn't do anything. _Or could I?_

"That wasn't funny." Was all Vivian said.

"Oooo." The class went.

Brandon's eye twitched and he said, "What? You say I'm not funny? Why don't you look in the mirror?"

_Oh that was it!_ My walls of sadness could not hold back anymore emotions. I broke, and let it all out. I marched up to the group and pushed past everyone until I stood in between Brandon and Vivian. I said to him, "Why don't you be quiet?"

Everyone gasped and Brandon looked a bit flabbergasted too. Then he composed himself and said, "Pfft. Looks like someone decided to start talking."

"Hey, I talk."

"Yeah, to the teacher."

It was quiet, as if everyone expected me to say something. I didn't have anything though, I was at a loss of words already. I could feel my voice getting horse. Brandon scuffed and said, "I knew it. Not only do we have half-Mute but we have Thin Eyes here too." _Did he just call Vivian Thin eyes because she's —_I was so mad at that comment my thinking stopped completely and I just ended talking out load.

Just as he was about to turn around I growled, "If you want someone to make fun of, do it to me. But I will not let you make fun of Vivian."

My voice cracked a little, which made Brandon turn back to me and say, "And how are you going to do that-" I didn't let him finish and instead I threw back my hand, putting it into a fist and aimed right for his nose. Everyone screamed as Brandon fell on his back, his eyes blinking as his nose began to bleed. I waived my hand around to get the hurt feeling out of it. As everyone crowed around Brandon, I turned around to look at Vivian. She had pulled her knees to her chest for comfort, but her face was in utter shook at what I did. I bent down to her and reached out a hand to help her up. She scooted back at first, but I reassured her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only dangerous to those who are deserving, like Brandon. I think you just need friend." My voice did not crack one bit, even if it had been the first time I spoke in full on sentences since my mom's death.

Vivian took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. She put on her broken glasses and said, "Thank you….friend."

"Call me Mary."

"Mary Cabon!" I heard an adult yell.

"I'm doomed."

)))))))))))))))))) Hal's POV ((((((((((((((((

I was flying home after training when I saw one of the Guardians of Oa standing on the edge of a docking platform. Seeing it was Ganthet, I flew down to see what he was doing. He was more chill then the other Guardians, which is why he's the one I was more comfortable speaking to. "Hey, Ganthet," I called out as I landed behind him.

I saw him with his head up gazing at the stars, but his eyes were closed. He was smiling and continued to do so when he opened his eyes and said, "Ah, Hal Jordan. It is good to see you."

"Like wise. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just out here taking in the new air."

"New air?"

"I felt something good happened somewhere today. I think I know what it is. Good things are coming Hal Jordan."

"Um… right."

Ganthet chuckled at the man's uncertainty and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little more hopeful then I usually do."

"That's ok. That's who you are. It's a good thing."

"Indeed." Hal didn't notice until now that Ganthet had his hands behind his back fumbling with something. If Hal had asked, he would have known that in Ganthet's hands he held a dormant green ring.

))))))))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((

_Whelp, I never thought I would find myself in this situation, and I'm guessing everyone in the Principles office never thought so either._

Brandon and Vivian's parents came where as Mrs. Leon, one of the caretakers at the orphanage, came to my aid. They all heard all our stories, but since it was me and Vivian against Brandon, the boy was instantly given the blame. Brandon's parents were furious and immediately apologized to Vivian's parents. "We're so sorry that our son gave your daughter such a rude welcome here. We'll…make it up to you in some way

Of course, Vivian's parents tried to reassure them that there was no need and all they wanted was for Vivian to be at peace in school from now on. Brandon may not be too willing to keep such truce, but I was going to make sure of it. No matter what, I'm going to will myself to be the one to stand up.

As Vivian left school with her parents, she walked by me and said, "Thank You."

Too bad I didn't get the same reception at the Orphanage. "You did a terrible thing!" Mrs. Leon yelled at me once we got out of the car, which the ride had been silent all the way. As we got to the steps of the building, she said, "I can't believe you would out right hit a child, Mary. This is unlike you. I know what he did was wrong and unjust to that poor girl, but that doesn't excuse your reaction. You're a kinder sweeter person, I know you. You could have used words Mary."

I was quiet the whole time, but when she got to the last part, I said out loud, "I tried to only say things….. It's the only thing that I've done different since I got here. But even that didn't work. People treat her different…..they treat me different."

Mrs. Leon blinked several times and gave a sigh. "They just don't know what to say." Mrs. Leon bent down to my level and said, "The teachers have told me a couple of times that you were one of the shyest girls they've ever seen….." I frowned. "But today when I passed a classroom and talked to your fourth grade teacher, she said that what you did was bad…but very brave." I looked up and gave her a smile. She stood up straight and said, "Look at you…you're practically beaming. Ok, just this once, this little escapade will slide, but if this becomes a trend I'm going to have to take some privileges away. You understand?"

"Yes Mam."

Mrs. Leon opened the door and I went in to the Orphanage. Suddenly I was swarmed by many kids asking me all these questions. "Did you really hit a kid in school?" "Did he bleed?" "Did you get in trouble?"

All this kids and questions overwhelmed me to the point I had to duck away and run upstairs to my room. I shut the door and locked it behind me. All through the day I sat on my bed, thinking about all that I did. Like I just outright changed the way I looked to others by just punching the meanest kid I've ever known in the face. I was now brave…. And I felt it. _If mom were here—No, for once I can't think about her. It was always the thought of her that made me small and weak. I wasn't weak. I'll show them!_ I went to my nightstand where I had a picture of my mom and I grabbed the frame. I gently put it in a cabinet and closed it. In some ways it made me feel bad, but there was a small feeling of relief as well. Like it was ok to shove the photo away, but not totally. I wasn't able to think more on the thought when something flew by my window.

* * *

**A.N: I kind of forgot what I put for Vivian's last name, so I made one up again and it's a foreshadow to my other GLTAS fic. So yeah, Mary makes a friend by punching a bully in the face. You may not think this is realistic, but believe me started out like Mary in a new school and ended up with a friend for standing up to a bully. Though I didn't punch him in the face but I wish I can go back and do it. Ganthet knows what's up and Mary is sort of exempt from punching Brandon, Lilo and Stitch reference if you got it. And the flying thing by the window, we all know what that means…. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	5. Ch 4 The Ring Comes

**A.N: Few more days until Star Wars Celebration! I'm jumping and screaming. Anyway, you guys will really like this chapter, mainly because dialog in the end is real smooth.**

**Gabby M: It is funny. It's a pack-full month March. It will be scary, but being a different person now she'll catch on easy. There is more to the story for Hal before he can meet Mary, but I do have a fun flying scene. **

**Beawolf's Pen: Someone's got to be the one to be on their feet. That's not for a while, but we're close. I also have some ROTG nostalgia in the chappy.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here… The Ring Comes**

Ducking behind my bed and peeking out from the top of the sheets, I looked outside the window to watch something green shoot past my window like a rocket. It blew the trees back and their leaves rustled until the wind stood still again. I gasped out of the shock of what just happened and stood up from behind my bed. Slowly creeping up to the window, I found myself looking out until I got to the sill. I noticed it was dark, probably around 7:00 at night. The whole time since I got back from school I've been brooding in my room, until that flash of green light went by.

Thinking it was the Green Lantern, I looked around the sky to try and find a flying person. But there was nothing. Instead, in the park, there was a light shining in the among the grove of trees where I usually climbed. It went on and off, and repeated it the pattern as it went back and forth, right and left. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to see what was out there. _Maybe it was the Green Lantern. _The thought was scary but exciting. I wanted to see for myself what it was, so I snuck out. Taking nothing but a flashlight, I snuck out of my room, down the entrance, past the kitchen, and out the front door, all without being noticed. It was exhilarating because I've never done this before._ I would so get in trouble, but I need to continue my adventure._

I went out into the night and straight to the park, kicking up dirt and loose grass as I ran across the field. When I got the front of the grove, I stopped dead on the spot. I looked up and down, left and right, my eyes meeting darkness all the way. I've never gone out at night in the trees, and even though I had a flashlight the scene in front of me was still….dark. Suddenly, I saw the flash of light blink in the distance and go out again. The light made me take a breath, and step forward, and then again until I was finally walking in the grove of trees in the dark. My flashlight made spots of light, but compared to the green light in the distance the flashlight was dim. I got to a clearing in the middle of the forest and looked around. I couldn't find the light, but still thinking that the Green Lantern was here, I called out, "Hello?" almost quietly. Knowing he couldn't have heard such a small voice, I called out louder, "Hello!"

There was a flash of light to my left and when I struck the flashlight in the direction, I saw the green light stay still between the trees, and then shoot up into the sky until it was nothing but a dot in the sky. Suddenly, I saw it shoot down towards me. I hit the deck and got into a fetal position as something crashed into the ground behind me. When the small shake stopped, I sat up and looked to where the light was. In a crater where I once stood, there was a small, glowing green ring. "Wow… I gasped in wonder. I crawled to the edge of the small crater, climbed down into the ditch and went to reach out for the ring. It was so bright and beautiful, I wanted to pick it up. But before I could, the light flickered and then dimmed. "Huh?" it turned back on sudden and shot up to my eye level. The sudden movement made me fall back and scoot a few feet away, making me drop my flashlight as it hovered just over me. "Wha-what the—"

I heard static come from it, like there was a voice trying to speak to me through the glowing ring. Then the green ring said in a soft, almost womanly tone, "Yo-you have *chhzzck* You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corp."

"Green Lantern Corp?" I was so confused. _There were more Green Lantern people? What did that mean? And what fear did I overcome_? The ring slowly began to hover to me. I scooted back and waited for it to do something. When it did nothing, I decided to make the first move. I experimented by holding out my hand for it to grab it, but instead it maneuvered around my grasp and slipped into my middle finger, fitting perfectly. _Oh…my… _Suddenly, light emitted from the ring like a ribbon and wrapped around me. "Ah!" I stood up and tried to pull off the ring. When that didn't seem to work, I just staid standing until the light of ribbon disappeared to reveal me in a tight, black and green full body suite. "Whoa…."

I inspected myself from head to toe, seeing how at the bottom it was black, and then a triangle deign marked the green that went from there to the top. I wore green shoes and black gloves. I raised my eyebrow and said, "This is….so cool. But why black?" I thought of another color, white, and that's when the color of the black parts of my suite changed to white. "Ah!" jumped and looked at myself again. _I can just think something and…._ I thought of getting rid of my gloves and shoes, just leaving the white and green body suite, and suddenly it physically happened. _Wow_. I jumped in excitement and then stopped when I saw the symbol on my chest. It was the Symbol of the Green Lantern.

I remembered the kind of power he had, like flying….and then suddenly I felt lighter. I looked down at the floor and saw I was hovering over the air like five feet. _So cool…._ With determination, I thought of flying higher and suddenly I was shooting up like a rocket. I made few twirls, trying to find a good angle until I was finally looking down at the forest below me. Wow, I wonder what it's like for people who are just standing down below and looking up – "AHHH!" I yelled as I suddenly felt myself fall. I hit a few tree branches on the way down but came to a stop went I hit big branch thick enough to hold on to and hoist myself up. I laughed and looked around. _This was amazing, the Green Lantern can just think of flying and….or now that the ring told me…. the Green Lantern Corp can fly and….._ _If there were was a Green Lantern Corp, then that means I'm one of them._

)))))))))))))))))) Hal's POV ((((((((((((((((((((

I was in the middle of putting my stuff in my locker at work when my ring began to flash and I got a message from my ring saying I was needed on Oa. "Oh now what?"

"What did you say?" Someone said to me from behind.

I jumped and turned around, almost banging my locker shut. A woman with short, raven hair wearing a penny skirt and matching top stood behind me with arms crossed. "Oh, Carol, hey you heard—"

"You muttered something."

"Oh, I just got a message from my brother. Family emergency."

"Again? See this is what I came to talk to you about. You need to start committing to this job if you want to keep it. I'll let you go if it's a family emergency, but you have to tell me is it really?"

"Yes."

Carol crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You being honest?"

I crossed my arms and leaned forward to be almost nose to nose with her, "Honestly."

For a minute, Carol wouldn't move her gaze away from me. I wish she wouldn't though, so I could just stand there and keep looking at her beautiful eyes_\- shut it Hal_. "Ok." Carol said stepping back. "But please…"

"I know, no lame excuses." I closed my locker and began to walk away.

"I hope you don't say that to your dates."

"If I had any."

"Oh, you don't have someone…."

I stopped walking away and turned around. Carol looked at me almost shocked. I told her, "Come on, I've been here for three years and never brought a girl around. I've obviously got no one."

"I just thought since you look—" She stopped mid-sentence and began to turn red.

"I look what?" I asked.

"Nothing just—don't you need to be somewhere." She said in a huff.

She started to walk the opposite direction but I stopped her, "Isn't your office this way."

Carol grumbled and turned back to walk by me as she muttered under her breath.

On Oa, I found myself standing outside the Guardians citadel with my lantern friends Sinestro and Killowag. "What do the Guardians want with me anyway? I was busy at work."

"This is your work," Sinestro said.

"I know but like I was at work were I'm paid and I need it to keep my Earth life going."

"You're focus has to be here, Jordan." Killowag told me.

"It's hard to tell you guys these things when you don't have the same problems as I do."

The citadel doors opened and we were allowed in the Guardians meeting hall. The blue men were gathered around us in their seating ring that hovered over us. I stood in the middle with Killowag and Sinestro right behind me as Appa began to speak. "Hal Jordan of sector 2814. You have been called here for we have a task for you."

"You mean you want me on a mission."

"Your own mission. This has to do with something on Earth, and considering the small knowledge the Earthlings have about the Corp, we need you to do this quietly."

"What is it exactly?" I asked, now suspicious about this solo mission of mine.

Appa looked at Ganthet with a glare, and I got the feeling there was something going that Ganthet was involved in. Ganthet began to say, "A dormant ring has become active again."

"Dormant ring?" Killowag asked.

Sinestro explained, "Usually, when a ring becomes available, the ring sometimes doesn't feel there is anyone around worthy for it to be wielded. So it comes straight to Oa, and becomes dormant and powerless until it senses a new worthy wielder."

"I never knew rings could be so picky." I said.

"The dormant ring has gone to a young girl in your sector." Ganthet continued. "A young girl on Earth."

"But there can't be two lanterns in one sector, can there be?" I asked.

"There hasn't been a case I've known of." Sinestro said.

"Always the informative one." Killowag commented on Sinestro's explanations. The Kuragarian just glared at the Sergeant.

I got the feeling where this was going. "So you want me to find this girl, and bring her to Oa. Why didn't the ring just bring her to Oa like it does for everyone?"

"Because this ring is not the best crafted—" Ganthet began.

"We believe it's broken." Appa cut in. "So clearly it has to be a mistake."

Ganthet set more audible then he intended. "Every ring has a reason for choosing a wielder."

Appa growled and said, "But in this case I think someone tampered with—"

"Enough, you two." Syad, one of the female Guardians, yelled. Appa and Ganthet looked at her a bit frightened at her outburst. But then again she had a reason and Appa went back to the business at hand. "Hal Jordan, as you know your task is to bring her here so we can question how she acquired the ring, and to see whether it was a mistake or not."

"Ok." I said. "I'll have to explain to her parents about this, given by how young she sounds, and then there's—"

"That won't be any problem, 2814." Appa said. "The girl is orphaned."

"She's what?" I asked. _Now this mission just got more interesting….and sad._ "So this girl is probably already having the hardest time of her life, and now a ring was thrusted on her. How young is she?"

"Ten." Ganthet said, a little too confidently.

"And she's ten. How could a ring just choose a young girl like her and throw all this responsibility on her like that."

"Rings aren't people, Jordan." Killowag reasoned.

"The way they choose people it makes it seem that way."

"It is too late to change it now." Appa said. "That is why you must go and bring her here. Since she has no one, she needs to stay on Oa for training. We will keep her here and-"

"You mean you're going to have her live here on Oa? But a kid can't just grow up here and train it's not the kind of environment. She needs people her age most of the time, and don't even get me started on how Earth and Oa are completely different from each other—"

"The arrangements aren't up to you, 2814. We have already come to this conclusion."

I grumbled and rubbed my head. They couldn't just do that to a kid. I mean at a young age I lost my dad and the only thing that ever helped me get better was the people around me who were like me. There is nothing bad with aliens, but Earth was home. I could never think of living anywhere else, and I think a girl like this new recruit would feel the same. So I came up with another conclusion. "How about I take her in then?" _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

**A.N: It's all on you Hal, hahaha! So Mary goes out and finds the ring… acting drunk until it bonds with here. Mary fools around with it, and learns to fly a little like Jack from ROTG. Then hall gets tasked to do something and ends up doing more than he is asked, good on Hal. And Appa and Ganthet don't see eye to eye at the moment. Next, we don't get the meet up, but the buildup is just as good. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	6. Ch 5 Choices are Made

**A.N: Ok, so getting out of my Star Wars hype slowly and going back into Green Lantern, I've immersed myself in the comic books to get inspiration for backstory. They're turning out pretty good reads.**

**Gabby M: Who doesn't dream of flying? Appa is just a big grump he doesn't know the power of the young generation.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here… Choices are Made**

One by one, the Guardian's left the meeting room, Appa a bit angrier then the usual. Ganthet stopped by the door where I stood and said, "Even though I agreed for her to stay here, I think you did the right thing in taking her in."

I nodded, letting Ganthet know I was confident in his decision. But once Ganthet was gone, I let out a breath and said, "What did I do?"

"I want to know the same thing." Killowag asked as he came up to me. Sinestro was just next to him as he continued, "You've got real guts to be doing this. Not only do you have to take care of yourself, but you've got to take care of a kid."

"I don't think this is the craziest thing he's done." Sinestro said.

"And maybe not the last." I added.

"Jordan—" Killowag began.

"What was I supposed to do?" I began to rant as I waved my arms in several direction and made gestures. "Look, I'm not saying there aren't any people who can't take care of her here. Heck, the people here are more responsible than I am, but a little kid can't just have her life change all of a sudden like that. It's bad enough both her parents are gone, now she has to start a new life here. No way was I going to let that happen. Besides, I can't just grab a kid from the Orphanage and go. There are papers, and if they see me without her, they're going to get suspicious."

"It's odd how your world works." Sinestro said crossing his arms.

"See, that's why explaining it too you would be hard. You wouldn't understand. I'll just take care of her ok."

"Take care of her? You can't even take care of yourself." Killowag commented.

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "I told myself the same thing a while back, that I wouldn't have any attachments….but fate has a way with toying me around." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small circle shape disk with a button on the bottom.

"That's the info disk on the girl?" Sinestro asked.

"Yep. Apparently they did some research on her just by honing in on her ring." I pressed the button and a small projection hovered over the disk. There was a holograph of a girl standing, and she looked definitely around ten. She wore simple jeans and a shirt, and her hair down and loose. Next to the girl there was a lot of information on her. "That's pretty good research to have two pages of information."

Killowag noticed some green highlights that scratched some words out. "What's with all the blank spaces?"

"Maybe there is some information classified only to the Guardians." Sinestro answered.

"But why?"

"It may have to do with what Appa and Ganthet were fighting about earlier." I suggested as he looked at the information again, and this time my jaw dropped as I read something way too shocking to grasp. "No way, she's in Coast City; in my town."

"Now that is spooky." Killowag stated. "Who is this girl?"

I read on the top of the information the girl's name. "Mary Cabon."

))))))))))))))))))))) Mary's POV (((((((((((((((((((

I wasn't allowed to go to school until two days after the incident. That gave me time to think if I should or should not come clean to the people around me about getting a Green Lantern ring. _Or even to tell them there was such thing as more Green Lantern people out there. Did they all live in Coast City? Or all over this world?_ I had so many questions, and no one to go to. I couldn't help but feel like this was supposed to be a big secret, except to one person. The Green Lantern man himself. Maybe he knew what to do…. But I didn't know how to approach him.

The last two days I've gone up to the tree, but he never came by around the time he used to. It was strange. Something was going on…. And I needed help. What was I supposed to do?

)))))))))))))))) Hal's POV ((((((((((((((

"This is still a crazy idea." Jack said as he went to the fridge and I sat on his kitchen counter. "I keep telling you that maybe we can adopt her for you. Make it easier on yourself, and her. You've got problems of your own; bad guys trailing you both as this GL person and Hal Jordan."

"I know, but you and your wife already have a kid on the way, so how are you going to explain to her that you want to adopt a girl. All that without mentioning I'm the Green Lantern and that there happen to be more of us in space."

"If you let me tell them, maybe then she can say yes."

"The last thing I want to do is put your pregnant wife in harm's way with a secret as big as that. Like you said, I've got people on my back, hunting me as either Hal Jordan or Green Lantern. Not risking it. You, I can confine in because you're a cop. All I need you to do is keep on tabs with the ex-motor gang and Vinny while I keep this city safe. That's that, end of story."

"Then why are you here if we discussed this already?"

"Because I'm still nervous about this. I mean, of course preparing for ten year old to come live with you is different from a baby, but how do you just get ready for a little kid in your life?

"Well, that's easy. Just remember what mom and dad always told us about how they took care of us as kids, but a little better. In this case, dad let you get too fascinated over flying planes. So with this girl, you don't let her get anywhere near a jet."

"Oh you're such a charm."

"And proud of it." It was quiet, and Hal just tapped the counter nervously. Jack considered how nervous Hal was being, so he said to Hal, "If it helps to say. You're already doing well. We lost dad at a young age, this girl has no one. Giving her someone to look up to like family is already making her life better."

"Hold on a sec. I know what you mean when you say family, but the reason I'm doing this is not for that."

"Hal—"

At that moment, Jack and Hal heard someone walk into the house. "Jack, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen, Marmee. Hal's here too."

A tall, blond haired woman walked in with groceries and set them on counter. Hal jumped off and went to help the six month pregnant Marmee with the bags, "Hello Marmee, I'll take the last two groceries."

"Well look at you, already becoming responsible." Marmee said a bit sarcastically. "When Jack told me you were going to adopt a kid, I had my suspicions."

"Like I said, Marmee." Jack said, "He just wants to be a better guy." Jack gave Hal a look that said 'Accept it' but Hal shrugged it off.

))))))))))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((((((((

The day I was allowed to go to school again was the day I saw him again. I climbed the tree, hoping that the third day would be a charm and it was. I decided to finally climb to the top of the tree, and I hung on for dear life as the wind slightly blew the top back and forth. But I wasn't going to go back down until I saw the Green Lantern. I looked into the distance to see if I could just catch a glimpse, but then I heard the sound almost like a sonic boom behind me and I looked back. Just in time, I saw the Green Lantern whisk by me, a few feet away, but close enough for me to see an actual person…. And brown hair. As he disappeared towards the east, I gasped, "Wow…."

Going into school didn't feel different at all, but once in class there was definitely something different. The students talked to me more, especially in group work. Brandon and his group of friends found their way around me, meaning they would avoid coming near me at all cost. And then there was Vivian, and she would cling to me and try to find me when we did group work. We would go outside together and just talk. I told her a sum of my past, not getting too detailed, but I did tell her about what happened with my mom. Vivian understood how it was to feel different life, especially since the city around her was almost foreign. "But you make it seem familiar. I'm glad we're friends….at least if you want to be."

"Yeah I do, it sounds good to have a friend. My mom had always been the only one for me."

"Then I'll be one for you."

"Thank you Vivian. Hey? Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah." From my pocket, I pulled out my ring and held it out for her to see. We kept our backs to the children on the playground as I explained to her what it was and how I got it. I told her what my theories were and how I can ask the Green Lantern. "Have you tried finding him?" she asked.

"Yeah, but's he's either not there or too fast to call out. Or maybe I'm just afraid to talk to him."

"I thought you weren't afraid. You're really brave."

"Maybe I just have to try harder. I've got to just do it. Promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

I raced to the Orphanage after school, hoping to drop off my stuff and go to the park and try and bump into the Green Lantern again. But when I got through the front door, I stopped. Mrs. Leon was there by the entrance, talking to a tall and buff brunette man. I gasped at just the awkwardness of seeing someone different in the building. Sure many people came in and out, hoping to come for and leave with a new child to call their own, but there was something about this man that seemed like he was here for me.

Mrs. Leon smiled and said, "Hello Mary. It's a good thing you're here. This is Harold Jordan, and he's looking to adopt."

* * *

**A.N: If it couldn't get any better, Hal and Mary just met. So Hal made a crazy decision, but a good one we know. Killowag and Sinestro don't know that though, LOL. And Jack is sort of iffy but he's probably just going to roll with it. Poor Hal. Mary on the other hand seems to be having a good time to the point she even tells Vivian. Now she's going face to face with destiny….LOL that sounded weird. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	7. Ch 6 They Meet

**A.N: Ah man! I finally committed to college, stress done, let's get this show on the road! I'm excited for you all to read this chapter.**

**Beawolf's Pen: It wasn't actually, it's the automated voice that comes with the ring to signal danger. I read up on it. Meet up is going to be awesome! And yes finally it's coming**

**Gabby M: It's going to be the most ironic conversation until she finds out. Then it gets good. **

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here…They Meet**

"Go and make yourself look presentable." The lady, Mrs. Leon, said to the young girl.

I looked down at her, and instantly recognized the girl from the holo-disk. This was Mary Cabon.

The girl walked around me, holding her school books close to her as she did. She gave me a weird look, like she was a bit uncomfortable and yet she knew what I was doing here. Then she ran down a hallway that connected with the one we were in and she went into a random room. When the door shut, Mrs. Leon said, "Odd, it looks like she's becoming shy again. I hope that's not the case."

"Again?" I asked.

Mrs. Leon explained, "She'd been shy since she came from the New York Orphanage, but then two days ago she had turned into such a confident person. She was more happy and more talkative. It all started after she punched a boy who had been making fun of a girl."

"Two days ago you say."

"Yes. I assure you though, she's a lot less physical then she sounds. We don't promote violence."

I knew she was trying to hold on to the good status of the orphanage, but I had a good feeling she didn't have to. The place was actually lively, and as Mrs. Leon walked me around the building, the children were smiling. Some were around the house doing homework, of course looking a bit tired from the work, but there were older kids around them and helping them out. I wondered why a girl like Mary would have stayed shy when the place had a good environment. Then I remembered that she had no parents. _Who knows, the kids around here could be hiding the sadness of having no parents either. Kind of makes you wish you could take them all._

Mrs. Leon started asking me questions, "So are you looking for any certain kind of personality in a child, or do you want to interview them all and see?"

"Um, I don't have a preference."

"Hmmm." Mrs. Leon hummed curiously. "Why do you consider adoption then? You said you were single, and had no experience."

"You're right about that, but I've had rough patches in the past that kind of made me realize I should start taking responsibility."

"A child, Mr. Jordan, is not an experiment."

"No, no of course not. I mean I've taken up jobs, and that I can freelance with. I know a kid is not a thing like that."

"Then you understand what you're about to get yourself into, and you've got experience in responsibility"

"Definitely."

"Then by all means…." Mrs. Leon finished as she motioned her hand around to the children that walked around or sat in the different rooms.

I looked back to where the Mary girl had gone, and I said to Mrs. Leon, "I think there is someone who's caught my eye already."

))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((

I stood outside the interview door with Mrs. Leon as she did some last minute checks on me. "Smile, sit up straight, be polite—oh your hair is a little tangled."

She tried to fix my hair but I pulled away and muttered, "Mrs. Leon…"

"Right sorry, this is just exciting is all."

"But this happens all the time."

"Not all the time for you though. This is a big day, so be yourself and go in there. Show him how unique you are." I stepped into the interview room and saw the man again. Harold Jordan I think I remember Mrs. Leon telling me. He was sitting on a chair across the table from me, so I sat in the chair on the opposite side. Mrs. Leon left the door open but walked away, that's when Harold began to speak, "So you're Mary Cabon. I heard a lot about you."

"Really? Were they bad?"

"What? No… except the fact you punched some bully in the face." I frowned about the fact that he knew that, but then he made me smile when he said, "I think that's kind of cool. I mean, I heard you did it for a girl."

"Yeah, my new friend Vivian. She was being made fun of so I punched Brandon, that's the bully."

"So the fact that she was being bullied made you do that. I mean, there could have been different ways of dealing with it."

"Mrs. Leon said the same thing. But I just told her I didn't like getting bullied, and I especially hate it when others get bullied too."

"You were the one getting bullied? So you never fought back until now, until someone else was getting bullied." I just nodded at what he said. "So you didn't fight back for yourself, but for others."

"I just wanted to protect her. I willed myself to do it."

"You-you willed yourself." He stuttered, getting a bit wide eyed with my use of the word will. He shifted his gaze around and said, "They aren't watching us in some way, right?"

"No."

"Good, because I got to tell you something." He said in a whisper. He leaned closer to me and I did so in return. Then he slid his right hand forward and showed me what was around the middle finger. I gasped. There was a green ring, almost like mine, but big enough to fit his. It also had the Green Lantern symbol on it. My jaw dropped opened and put a hand in my pocket where I kept my green ring. It was still there, so that means that ring he had on was his own….and that could only mean one thing.

_Oh my gosh, my favorite hero is sitting in front of me…. As a normal guy._ I sat up in my chair and stared at him, trying to say, "You-You're—"

"Shh…" he hissed. "Keep it down; no one is supposed to know. Yes, I'm the Green Lantern, but you can't tell anyone. Understood?"

"B-But why tell me?"

"Because you have your own."

"Ho-how did you know?"

"Well I need to explain first. I'm guessing that your ring said you're part of a Corp, right?"

"So there are other people like you out there." I stated happily since my theory was right.

"Like us, but…. More alien."

"Alien? You mean this big group is from space?"

"Yep. See, I don't have much time to tell you, but I can give you the jist. There are billions of life forms out there, and few of them are chosen to be Green Lanterns. Our base is on a planet called Oa, and there are those who we call the Guardians who direct us in missions."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"Even though people can understand as far as Kryptonians go, humans still can't grasp the idea that there is something big out there. They can easily become afraid with something not so understandable."

"They fear what they don't know. People treat something so different as something scary because they don't know what to say." I looked down at my knees, remembering all the times I was bullied at school.

"You sound like you get it already." Harold stated. "I'm sorry. But, hey, it sounds like your life is changing for the better already, in addition to getting a Green Ring…. So you remember I told you about the Guardians, right?"

"Yep."

"With you now holding your ring, they know who you are. That's how I was able to find you. The Guardians want you come to Oa, the planet I told you about."

"But what about my life here? I can't just leave."

"That's why I proposed to them that you come live with me. Funny thing, I live just a few miles from here. So you can still live in the city, and when we need to we just go up to Oa for missions. You can still have your life here, and if you want you can still go to the same school."

"But all I have to do is just live with you? Why not just drop me off with someone else?"

"Because….." Harold scratched the back of his head and said, "To put it simply, I know what it's like to have your life change upside down when you lose someone." My eyes widened. _He lost someone too?_ "And then to have it get even crazier when your life becomes better but then you get a Green Lantern ring. This whole experience must be new, and kind of scary." I looked down at my ring and thought about what he said. _To be a part of something so much bigger then myself. _It was a huge step from being just a regular girl to being a super hero. And then there was the fact I was being adopted by someone who cared and understood what I was going through. I haven't felt like that in a while.

I then remembered something else Harold had told me. "You said the ring chooses those who have the strongest will… they choose people that are brave. Does that mean I'm brave too?"

"I believe so. I mean, why do you think the ring came too you?"

"You think I can do it?"

"You look like you've got potential. But if it makes you feel any better…. I can at least tell you that you don't have to do it."

"You mean I can just reject the ring."

"I've heard some Green Lanterns do it. But it's your choice."

I looked down at my ring and then at Harold again. I considered him for a moment, thinking about how he was less pushy then most adults I knew. He seemed to get me easily by just knowing little about me, and he was the Green Lantern._ Could I just say no to an offer like this? Maybe that wouldn't be the right choice._ The ring chose me for a reason, so I wanted to find out. "I… I want to be a Green Lantern, Harold."

"Please, call me Hal."

* * *

**A.N: WHELP! We finally see them meet, and Mary gets to know a little more about what she's getting into. So does Hal but that's a whole other level of something. I got a little bit of inspiration from Meet the Robinsons cause it's such a cute movie. Wouldn't it be cool to just meet your hero in person? Just AH! The thought. Next, we see how life begins, sort of. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	8. Ch 7 Each Find Out More

**A.N: Ah! AP's suck! I have my Spanish one tomorrow. Ok. So we're going to get to a good part in the story, where Hal finds out a little more about Mary and more jazz. **

**Gabby M: Oa is coming soon.**

**Guest: Who doesn't love that movie LOL. Yes, adoption time!**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here…Each Find Out More**

I was pretty surprised by the amount of paper work that it took, but then again you never want to let a kid just leave with a stranger. Thanks to some help from Jack, I had my side of the files ready and looking spick and spam. Then it came to Mary's, and her story unfolded before my eyes. Of course Mrs. Leon told me how Mary's mom had died in a fire, but then there was the subject of her dad.

It was when I want back to the Orphanage a few days later where I met Mr. Britt who worked into the security of the foster care department. "That doesn't make any sense though." I said. "Mary's an orphan."

"The title is used very loosely." Mr. Britt explained. "The reason we put her in foster is because her father is not legally deceased."

"Legally? You mean you don't know if he's dead or not."

"That's the problem. See, Mary grew up without her father, but in her mother's records that she's was married but no file of divorce of any kind. He just out right left them. The only thing we have on him is his name. Vincent Cabon is all we have on him."

"That's kind of spooky."

"It is. We don't know why he's not in our files. Probably a malfunction, or somehow he didn't want to be found and got rid of it himself from our system. I wouldn't be surprised since he seems to want to hide a shady history. Either way, since he's not claimed dead, Mary's not an Orphan. She just has no one we know to take care of her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's best you know who you're taking in. You have clean records except for that one little mishap…." Mr. Britt faltered. He and I shifted out eyes to Mrs. Leon. She had been in the room helping Mr. Britt inform me on a few matters, but since this conversation started she'd been quiet. She may not know much of what happened to me, but Mr. Britt did. "But Mary's is a lot more mysterious. So we want to make sure you're up for this."

I considered the facts about Mary's dad, and then how I was already putting her in jeopardy with ghosts like Vinny Naboc on my back. _If I didn't officially adopt her, and just took her in as her care taker, then maybe when the dad comes back then he could take her. Better Mary be safe with someone like him then with me._ _But only if this Vincent man ever came back._ "So why not I take her in and foster her in case her dad comes back."

Mr. Britt grunted and said, "If he ever did. And if he did it's doubtful he'll take her back."

"You never know if he might."

"Are you having doubts Mr. Jordan?"

"No, but since you know of my… mishap…."

Mr. Britt raised an eyebrow and stated, "You know of the dangers she's in."

"Of course I do. I had to think about it all before I made this decision."

"And why did you?"

"Oh for the love of Grots…" I muttered and rubbed the back of my head. "Truth be told, I heard from someone who knew who Mary was actually." _Now time for the little white lies_. "I don't know exactly how he knew her, but maybe he was a family friend. But he told me how she had no parents to take care of her and he said if push came to shove you guys were going to end up moving her again to another Orphanage. I read in the papers she's from New York, and then you just decided to move her here like she had no roots. It felt harsh for me and reminded me how my dad was taken and suddenly those roots were destroyed. I feel for this girl. I know what she's going through. I know a lot of kids here do but there is just something about Mary…." And I stopped. _I said my peace, now let's see what they think._

Mr. Britt looked at Mrs. Leon who was smiling. And then she nodded her head. "I think he's just the guy Mary needs."

Mr. Britt just gave a curt nod and left some unsigned sheets of paper on the table. "I'll give you check progress on finding Mr. Cabon. Until then, Mary's in you care."

)))))))))))))))))))) Mary's POV (((((((((((((((((((((

A few days after I met Hal, I suddenly found myself packing my stuff, which wasn't much, into his car. Mrs. Leon helped me get my stuff in and then she gave me a hug, saying, "You've come so far…"

"Mrs. Leon, you're squeezing me to death."

"Sorry." She let go and said, "I'm just going to miss you grow. You've changed the past week."

"And I'll keep getting better. You'll still hear from me anyway. I'm still going to the same school and some of the kids can tell you about all the stuff I'm doing."

"Hopefully good ones."

I got into the back seat of the car and look out the back window waving to Mrs. Leon as Hal drove off. When I lost sight of her, Hal said, "You know, if you've got friends in that place, you can always tell me when you want to go hang out for a playdate there. Or bring them over my place."

"It's ok. I don't have many friends there. I've just got Vivian."

"You never know how many more friends you'll gain in the future. You can make a big circle."

"I never knew I could have so many."

"You're friendly, surely the whole school will want to be friends with you."

I thought of the enormity of the student body and gasped, "That sounds kind of impossible."

"When you're a Green Lantern, you learn that nothing is impossible."

I leaned close to the seat in the front next to Hal. I asked him, "So how did you get your ring?"

Hal told me how he was flying one day when a spaceship almost crashed into him and how he met a dying alien named Abin Sur who gave him the ring. "He felt like I had the potential to be a Green Lantern, change what it means to be human."

"Is he the person you meant when you said you lost someone?"

"No, I was talking about my dad actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I guess since we'll be in the same house together you may as well know. My dad died in a plane accident. Like everyone, of course it was like my whole life wouldn't be the same again. But I learned to deal with the loss."

"How?"

))))))))))))))) Hal's POV ((((((((((((((((((((

"I um….." I just couldn't bring myself to tell her about joining the motor gang. I didn't want her to start feeling not trust to the person who would be taking care of her form now on. I went straight to saying, "I got a job at Ferris Air flying jets."

"But why would you get into something that your dad died from."

"I like to seek thrill, though you shouldn't try to do it."

Mary laughed, "Then you're not being a good example."

I laughed, "Guess I'm not. But I really like to fly jets also because it's what my dad liked to do. It makes me feel closer to him."

"Doesn't it make you feel sad to think about him?"

"No, why?" I shifted my gaze from the street for a second to look at her. I got a glimpse of Mary looking down at her feet until I had to look back at the road. I sighed, knowing exactly what she was thinking about and I said, "You know, I'm not going to try and pry anything out of you. I have an idea of what happened to your family. I mean not all the details, but that's for you to decide if you want to tell me or not."

I didn't hear her for a minute until she said almost quietly, "Thank you, Hal." I looked up at the rear view to see her rubbing her eyes and looking out the window on her left. I just looked on and thought about how she felt. I had a feeling the subject of her mom was going to be avoided for a long, long time.

)))))))))))))))) Mary's POV (((((((((((((((

"It's tiny." I said as I got in through the door of apartment and into the living room. There was a couch and TV, and then just on the other side of the room was the kitchen. Down the hall was where the bedrooms were I guessed.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't know because I've never lived in small places. It might actually be cool."

"Well, you do get your own, big room."

He showed me to my room which was empty but with a bed and study table. "And my own bathroom?" I stated when I saw the door to a bathroom in my room. "I'm going to like it here." Hal laughed and pat me on the shoulder.

Hal helped me unpack my stuff, and as I finished the room by stuffing some things into my new closet, I found the box with all my mom's stuff inside. Wanting to avoid any feeling of pain, I found a place in the way back where I didn't have to see it all the time. I, of course, had the heart to never give it up, but I didn't have the courage to look inside.

Since I didn't have many other possessions besides clothing, toiletries, school stuff, and my stuffed cat, the unpacking didn't take so long. By the time we were done, it was evening. Hal pulled out some ice cream in the fridge and said, "So I thought we can talk about Green Lantern business over some ice cream." As I sat down on the table, he asked, "You do like ice cream, right?"

"Why do you even ask?" I said he set down the bowl of ice cream and I immediately began to go for it.

"Slow down there." Hal said. "You don't want to get brain freeze."

I took one bite and then listened to what Hal had to say. "I think before I bring you to Oa, I should give you more detail about exactly who we are." Hal started to go into detail about Oa and the Green Lantern Corp. He told me who the Guardians were and the kinds of Green Lantern's I'll meet. Hal explained about missions, and told me some of his experiences. He told me so much, like about the book of Oa and what we can make out of our rings, that by the time he finished telling me what I needed to know, it was dark out.

I really wanted to hear more, but Hal knew better to let a kid my age go past their bed time. I got ready for bed on my own and a few moments later I was in my new, blue sheet, bed. "It's comfy." I said to Hal as he went to my nightstand to turn off the light.

As I snuggled into the sheets, Hal said to me as he walked out of me room, "I just want to make sure you're ok. It's the best I can offer."

"I think it's good."

There was an awkward pause, and then I heard Hal say, "Well. Good Night."

"Night." When he was gone, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling of my new room. I looked around, and finally realized this was my new life. I didn't know what to make of it, and to be honest, it felt weird. Even Hal looked unsure of how this was going to go. _I guess we just had to wait and see how this all played out._

* * *

**A.N: Oh yes, just let life role and soon it will be a messed up hilarity. Am I right? So if you al remember Mr. Britt, he's the guy who tried to take Mary away from Hal later on in my last fic. So Hal knows more about Mary and Mary's off to live with Hal. Ice cream is the best. Next, we see how ife goes on earth before we get to Oa. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	9. Ch 8 We Fly

**A.N: I'm getting stuff for my college dorm and found some neat GL décor. I'm going to be the biggest nerd on campus.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I guess i wrote it a little too obvious, didn't I? Whelp, i guess thats what happens when i write a prequal. You got the tease, yes!**

**Gabby M: I hope you get better! I guess Hal is just a bit dumb, or i wrote him that way sorry. **

**I don't own GLTAS**

_**I**talics are Thought_

* * *

**Starting Here….We Fly**

Hal said I should wait until the weekend until we actually got to go to Oa. I told him, "But I thought being a Green Lantern is more important than school," I said as I finished my breakfast.

Hal said, "That's debatable, but for now your education matters."

"You sound like Mrs. Leon."

"Then that means I'm doing this right. If Mrs. Leon was able to take care of you this way, then I'll go down the same road."

I just smiled. Even though I worried the night before about how this would all work out, I started to think that I was too worried and I should just be happy I had someone who wanted to take care of me and was doing it right…. _Even if I didn't like school so much. I guess there was one upside to it all._

As Hal dropped me off at the curb of school, I saw Vivian walking in through the gate. "Vivian!" I called out as I rolled down the window. When she heard my voice, Vivian looked around until she found me. A little spooked in seeing me in Hal's car, she gave me just a raised eye brow.

Hal unlocked the door and said, "Ok, I'm guessing this is where I drop you off from now on."

"Here is good." I said as I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. "I'll see you later, after school?" I asked unsure.

"You can count on it."

Feeling like he was sure, I closed the door and ran to Vivian. She said to me, "So you actually go adopted. And that's the actual Green-"

"Shhhhh. Remember what I told you what Hal told me. You can't say it so loud because it's a secret." I put my finger to my lips, and Vivian mimicked it. We laughed at our childish act and together we ran into school."

)))))))))))))))))) Hal's POV (((((((((((((((

"Late again, Hal." Carol said as I rushed past her.

"I'm starting to think I'm the one who's on time and everyone's just early." I said with bit of lost breath.

"That's a ridiculous excuse." She called back to me as I was just about to reach the lockers.

But I had to stop when my friend Thomas, the tech specialist at Ferris Air, poked his head out from one of the rooms and said, "Oh give the guy a break. He's got a kid now to worry over more then to be late."

_Ah, shit._ I looked back at the curly, dark haired man. I gave him a glare and he instantly retreated back into the room. I told him about Mary only because I felt someone at work should know…. And there was a reason I didn't want Carol to know. I yelled out to Thomas "Dude! You weren't supposed to say anything about that."

Carol looked at me surprised, "You have a kid? Since when? I thought you weren't married."

"I'm not married…. It's an adoptive thing."

"Why did you suddenly decide adopt a kid?"

I've gotten used to this question so I answered confidently, "Because I felt I needed more responsibly."

"That' Bullshit." Carol said. "Don't you have enough on your plate as it is?"

"I'm not that busy."

"Um- yeah you are."

I crossed my arms and asked, "Why are you so concerned?"

"Because not only do I worry about you but I worry about the kid."

"She's fine with me."

"She? Oh great… now you really have to tell me why you adopted her."

"I'm telling you it's for a good reason."

"I'm not letting you get into a plane until you tell me."

From the room next to me, Thomas poked his head out again and went, "Ooooo, she's got you there."

"Thomas." Carol warned.

"Sorry." And Thomas went back into the room.

I sighed and looked at Carol, seeing her impatiently tapping her foot. Rubbing a hand through my hair in frustration, I said, "Ok, you know when you get that gut feeling saying you should do something even though it's crazy."

"Like what you just did with the girl."

"Yeah exactly, but the reason you do it is because you feel…. I feel for the girl. She lost her family, her mom at least. She was the center of her life, and it reminds me of how my dad was like that for me."

"You want to give her a second chance." Carol explained.

"Doesn't everyone deserve one?" I asked.

She smiled, giving me a sincere nod. As she crossed her arms, Carol said, "You should bring her around sometime. I'd like to meet her."

"Right…" I said surprised about how quickly her tone had changed in this subject.

))))))))))))))))) Later in the Week (Mary's POV) (((((((((((((

Friday had come by quickly for me, mainly because I had been exited to go visit Oa. Hal had been telling me so much about it I would literally sit up on the table and yell, "Tell me more."

Now that I had no school the next day, Hal was going to take me to Oa to spend the night. We waited until sunset to get ourselves in our uniforms. "Ok, let's see it." Hal said, once he closed all the windows of the apartment. I stood in the middle of the living room and held up my ring hand. Then I imagined the suite that appeared on me when I first got the ring. When the white and green clothing came on, Hal scratched his chin and said, "Hmm. White instead of black? That's something new."

"I thought you can come up with any kind of suite."

"Design wise yes. My friend uses a lot more armor then just the suite, and I know someone who uses a shield as back plate. But we usually just stick to black and green."

"Should I change it?"

"No, keep it. It's what you want. You get to choose."

Hal tapped is ring and his black and green body suite appeared along with his mask. I saw the mask and asked, "Do I need a mask?"

"For safety reasons, yes. It's always good to keep your identity a secret."

"Why do heroes do that anyway?"

"Because if a Villain were to find out who we really were, they would come after not only us but the people we know." I immediately thought about Vivian and I nodded my head in understanding. If I were to make enemies, I wouldn't want them coming after her. And worse, how would I protect her if I didn't know how to fight?

That led me to my next question. "When do I learn to kick bad guy butt?"

Hal laughed. "Soon, but you need to go through orientation first."

"But how will I be able to keep Brandon from bothering me and Vivian?"

Hal laughed a little harder. "You can't just use your ring on him. I told you we have to keep the Lantern thing a secret. Besides, you can't just use your ring whenever you feel like it. Brandon isn't a big threat."

"But what if he tries to be mean to me again."

"Do like you did before… stand up to him." Hal said all serious, and then he laughed again and said, "Just don't punch him this time." I beamed. Then with my mind, I created a mask that covered my eyes and cheek bones just like Hal's did. I blinked several times until I adjusted to the feeling of the green, domino mask. It felt weird, and Hal could tell. "You'll get used to it." Then he looked at me head to toe and said, "Will you look at that, you're like a mini-me."

"Gender-bent mini-you." I stated. I began to play with my hair and then I asked, "Should I keep my hair up or down?"

"Um… down…."

"Why?"

"Covers your face more."

"Am I ugly?"

"No. It's just to hide your identity. Never say your ugly, it brings negativity. You're great just the way you look. Besides, I did say you are a mini-me, that means you have good looks."

It took me a while understand, but when I did I said loudly, "Ohhh…" and then I laughed. Hal was really funny. I liked being around him.

Once we were ready, I rode piggy back ride on Hal so that he could fly me to the roof. When we got to top of the apartment complex, I jumped off and landed perfectly on my feet. Hal smirked and landed next to me. "Ok, so I don't have to teach you how to land. That's a plus for me."

"I learned when I got my ring. I even know how to fly."

"Ok. Show me how." Hal said.

Confidently, I stood up straight and thought about hovering. I looked down after a minute and saw myself a foot off the ground. "See…"

"Well there is still—"

I didn't pay attention and I just began to think higher. I flew up high into the sky and then I flew a bit forward so that I started to fly away from the apartment. "Come on Hal! Let's go FLYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I began to yell as felt myself plummet towards the ground, and since I was far from a building I knew I had nothing to try and grab a hold of. I saw the ground just a few meters down and I literally felt this was the end. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed me and I was lifted into the sky. I looked up to see Hal had me bridal style close to his chest.

He took a breath and said, "Kid, I need you to slow down a little if you don't want to get yourself killed."

"Right. Sorry."

"Ok, try to fly a little." I began to hover next to him but he held my left hand tight just in case. "Now the secret to flying is keeping your arms up in front of you. You've seen me on TV fly right?"

"Yeah." I answered. As we started to fly towards the clouds, I held out both hands in front of me, "Like this?"

"Yep. Good Job."

* * *

**A.N: And they're off to Oa. So we see how they prepare for the visit but stick to the regular life. Carol now knows about Hal's new ward. Also, Thomas is from the GL movie, and he was that one good character I really loved. Before they fly, Mary and Hal talk fashion. When they fly, Mary almost gets killed but Hal's there. Next, Oa! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	10. Ch 9 Oa Ahead

**A.N: I loved writing this chapter, and in the end you'll see why. Btw way I have finals so I'm going to post this and go.**

**Gabby M: Flying isn't instinct all the time :). It won't go well at first… but someone will make it better. **

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**Starting Here… Oa's Ahead**

Breaching through the atmosphere was easy, but when we got into space, it just felt real weird. "Wow, I can breathe in deep space? I'm an astronaut." I tried to move my feet around as if I were walking but I just ended up tumbling forward and losing my balance. When I held my hands out in front of me got back to flying normally again. Hal said to me, "You have a shield covering you." Hal said. He motioned to the glow around him and said, "This keeps you breathing in space and usually turns on its own."

I looked at my hands and finally noticed I was glowing too. "Oh." When I finally looked in front of me at the passing planets, I asked Hal, "You do this every day? It's normal? How can you not just stop by and visit Saturn or Neptune!"

"Well, I've visited, but's no fun when there is no one around."

"Is Oa filled with a bunch of people to make it fun?"

"Fun, and sometimes annoying, depending on who you're talking to."

"How long until we get there?"

"5 million light years away."

"What!" I yelled.

Hal chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see your face. It's actually not that far as the Green Lantern flies."

"How far do we fly?"

"Wrong question."

I deeply rethought what he said and then figured it out. "Oh, how fast does the Green Lantern fly?"

"Very, fast." Hal reached over and grabbed my hand in a tight grip. "Hold on, because were about to take the highway." I held on tighter for extra measure. Suddenly, the stars in front of me turned into lines, and I felt a large tug around me as we suddenly speed through space. I was in awe at the colors that passed by me as we flew past countless stars and systems. When we finally slowed, I felt the tug feeling around me stop and the space around is looked normal. No bright flashes of light. I looked at Hal as he let go of me. I said to him, "We just flew at like top speed! Like a rocket!"

"Faster than a rocket, faster than anything really. Not even a ship can fly faster than us."

"You mean like spaceships? Alien ships?"

"Anything."

"Wow…" Growing bigger in the distance, a glowing green planet became visible to us. As we got closer, I noticed the glowing parts were of cities that made up the land of the planet. "Is that Oa?"

"Yep." Hal answered, "Be ever so humble, there is no place like Oa."

"Hmm." I nodded towards his comment. When we got to the planet, Hal and I zoomed by a bunch of towers, a lot of them tall, short, wide, or thin. Hal named off some the labels of them. "See that's the Med-tower, like a Hospital but a lot more advanced. There's the science facility which I try to avoid at all cost."

"I would too." I said, "For certain reasons."

"Pfft." Hal fumbled, "I have more personal reasons but I have a pretty good idea as to why you would say that." Hal lead me towards a building that stood taller than all the others on Oa. It was shaped into a spire and glowed green like most of the other buildings around. We landed on a wide platform outside a hanger entrance. When I looked up, the spire felt a lot taller than when we were flying. We got to the entrance and Hal stopped me just outside the hallway entrance. "You wait here, I'm going to request and audience with the Guardians first, then come back and get you if we get access today."

"Out here, alone?"

"Yeah, I won't be long." Hal walked down into the hall and left me standing outside the platform on my own. After a long minute of waiting, I sighed and began to tap my feet impatiently. "Why did he have me stay out here anyway?"

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and suddenly a large shadow loomed over where I stood. I gruff voice said, "What's this?"

I turned around to face the person, but what I saw made me stand frozen in fear. A huge, tall, pink skinned, pig faced creature stood tall and big in front of me. What did the job to scare me more was when the big guy leaned down in front of me and sniffed me. I gave a scream and ran. Ok, why did I do that I don't know. Hal prepared me for the types of people I would meet, but it's as if the old me threatened to come out when I saw something I would have been scared of before. Too late, the old me was coming back. I ran around the platform and stopped to take a breath. "Calm down Mary, it's nothing. He's just a Green Lantern."

"Hey Tiny!" I heard the big guy yell as he chased after me. I got scared again and on instinct I flew off. I was not ready for this!

I flew blindly through the city until I got another smaller building with a platform as well. I ran into a hallway and then hid along the shadows of a wall. As I took deep breaths, I tried to tell myself that everything was ok and that I shouldn't have ran off like that. I knew better than to be afraid. "Hey you?" I heard a serpent like voice say from down the hall. Out of the shadows of the hall, I gray face that looked like a shark with cat like eyes on the front popped out and said, "Are you knew around?"

And it happened again, I flew off. Since I was going really fast, I almost crashed into a few buildings as well as other flying lanterns. I almost rammed into a fish faced man and a dog headed ape. And every single time I would just fly faster, away from all the creatures. I was not ready for this!

)))))))))))))))))))) Hal's POV (((((((((((((((((((

Once I got my appointment, Salaak told me to wait an hour for the Guardians to address me. "What am I supposed to do then?" I asked.

"I have no idea of any kind of activities you can find entertaining while you wait, but if it helps you should show the new lantern around Oa."

"Good idea. Thanks bro." Salaak stared at me and I just told him, "It's just an Earth term." And I left the building. As I got outside, I didn't find Mary but Killowag in her place. "Oh, hey buddy. What's up?"

"Jordan, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the girl I just saw, right?" he asked as he pointed to a random direction."

I knew he was talking about Mary so I told him, "Yep, that's the new recruit Appa talked about. Why?"

"Because she took off."

"What?" I yelled. "Why? What happened?"

"She saw me and flew off."

"Oh no." I put hand to my face as I said, "I knew I should have prepared her more for this. I thought I did enough."

"Enough what?"

"Teaching her the kinds of people she will find out here. I thought she was ready, and she seemed ready to."

"Not to me. I think she would sooner hide in a hole then come and meet us—"

"Hey! She's new to all this so give her a chance. If you had lost your family and had to change your outlook on life wouldn't you be a little scared of anything new, anything out of the ordinary for you without someone there to help you out."

"Maybe I do…" Killowag mumbled.

"Yeah that's—wait what?"

"Nothing. We should go find the girl before anyone else can accidently scare her off Oa and to who knows where."

"We'll split up and find her. I'll take north, you take south."

"Wait! Hal!" Killowag yelled but I didn't listen and I was already off and away to finding Mary.

))))))))))))))))))))Mary's POV (((((((((((((((((

After flying around Oa and avoiding getting spotted, I found a building with a main hallway and smaller hallways built along them. I took a turn into one and found it a dead end. I wondered why they would build a random hallway if it wasn't going to lead anywhere. Or maybe they're just weird. No I shouldn't think that, they're just people, they think normally. Then why do I keep judging them.

I sat down on the floor and lay against the wall. Feeling cold, I hugged my knees to my chest and put my head down. Wanting to understand everything that had been going on, I took a breath and went deep into my thoughts to collect myself. Why was I acting this way? I shouldn't be afraid. And If I am what am I afraid of? It can't be because they're different. Hal told me they were like regular people and I shouldn't be afraid of them or how they look or how they look at me….or think of me.

Suddenly, before I could come to a conclusion to my problem, I heard a gruff voice, "Found you."

I gasped and whipped my head around to face the entrance to the hallway. It was the large, pig headed man again. I noticed in his right hand, a green ring was glowing. It quickly diminished as he said to me, "You know Hal could have paid attention to me when I would have told him he could find you through the ring." I just stared at him in shock as he began to randomly talk to me. "The guy thinks way too fast, and his mouth runs dangerously faster." The comment about Hal made me smile and I snickered a little. The big man smirked and said, "So, she does have a sense of humor." I stopped laughing and became wide eyed at him addressing me. He waved a hand and said, "It's a good thing, especially since you're going to be living with Jordan."

It became quiet after that and for a minute he stayed just down the hall while I sat cuddled into the corner of the dead end. Then he began to march slowly towards me. I didn't make a move or anything, I just watched in a gawking stare as he stopped just a foot away from me. I felt my body tense and my breath go short as he leaned down and said, "Well you're not running again. Getting used to your surroundings now, huh?" I could feel my heart racing as I tried to come up with something to say. What should I say? Something snarky? Just tell him what I'm feeling? I didn't know how to act and I worried that he would judge me if I do anything dumb. That's when I figured out my problem. I was worried about what everyone around here would think of me.

The pig man held out a hand and on instinct I shied away. He said to me, "It's ok kid, you can trust me."

I took a breath, telling myself to give it all a shot. I slowly grabbed his hand and he pulled me too my feet. Since he didn't know how light I was, he accidently pulled me all the way off the ground so that he held me up by my hand a foot over. He said, "Whoops, didn't expect that." I laughed at how funny it was, and to my enjoyment, I decided to swing my legs back and forth so that I swung over the air. The big guy laughed and held me up higher so that I was eye level. "Having fun?"

"Yeah!" I said a bit enthusiastically. I covered my mouth with my free hand. Maybe it was a bit too enthusiastic.

The big pig man just laughed and said, "I'm starting to like you kid. What's our name again? Mary right?"

I blinked at the sound of my name and asked him, "How do you know my name?"

"It was in the information Hal got from the Guardians. A lot of us Green Lanterns were expecting you to come."

"Really?"

He chuckled as he put me down on the floor to stand. I dusted myself off while he said to me, "You sound surprised."

"I'm just one Green Lantern out of 3600 of them."

"You know your stuff already? Good. And just because your one out of many doesn't mean you're less important."

"Wow…." I said, surprised at that statement.

The pig man laughed again. "You're reactions make my day kid." The pig man began to march. He motioned for me to follow and said, "Come on, let's go meet with Jordan. He's probably having a panic attack right about now."

"Why do you call him by his last name Jordan?" I asked as I walked alongside the pig man.

"It's a nickname I give him. I give that to most of the recruits, especially the ones who don't make a good impression. You fine."

"Do you have a nickname?"

"I'm called Sergeant around here because I drill everyone to be the best Green Lantern."

"Ok then… Sergeant."

"Ha! You catch on quick, but when I'm not drilling you, call me Killowag."

"Killowag…." I repeated.

* * *

**A.N: HOW CUTE! They fly to Oa and get there, but then it all goes bad when Mary gets scared of Killowag for the reason she doesn't know how to act. Hal desperately looks for her while Killowag does it better because he understands… and he just thinks better. Mary gets to know Killowag and Killowag gets to know Mary. Next, she gets to know more people. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	11. Ch 10 Questions Rise

**A.N: I'm a graduate yay! Now that summer is here, I'll soon be getting back to the other story, but first….**

**Gabby M: it goes to show that Hal's dad side is showing. Yeah, prequels aren't the best because there isn't build up…. But I think the tension we need…. Is in this chapter.**

**Beawolf's Pen: SPACE FAMILY FEELSSSSS! Heck yeah! What's a GL story without Tomar'Re!**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Starting Here…. Questions Rise**

Getting desperate for the end of this search and finding Mary, I went back to the place I last left her; on the platform outsides the Guardians citadel. Maybe she would go back and find me, especially since she doesn't know the place very well. My fault as well…. _I'm such a bad father—ok well I'm her caretaker….well what's the difference….shut up brain!_

When I got there I was pretty surprised to find Mary standing with none other Killowag, talking to him as if she hadn't ran away screaming from him earlier. When I landed on the platform, I asked, "W-what? Wait how did you find her?"

Killowag held up his ring hand and said, "Tracker."

"Oh….dang…."

"Hi!" Mary said to me, and then she said cockily, "Jordan."

"Please no…." I muttered. "The last thing I need is the big guy rubbing off on you."

"Me?" Killowag yelled, "What about you?"

Mary started to laugh at our argument. She quickly stopped when we all heard, "Hal Jordan and Mary Cabon of Earth." Mary quickly hid behind Killowag as Sallaack came out from inside the hallway. The alien continued, "The Guardians are ready."

I nodded and walked over to Mary, holding a hand out for her to grab. When she held it back in a tight grip, I gently pulled her with me as I said to Sallaak, "Thanks. I'll take it from here." I looked back at Killowag and said, "Thank you for finding her."

"No problem." Killowag said, and then he crossed his arms and gave Mary a wink.

Mary and I walked down the hallway together until we got to the end of the tunnel. We made a turn or two until we faced a big double door. It opened and both Mary and I walked inside. When I saw the ring on top with the Guardians sitting in their place, I knew this was going to be a very long meeting.

))))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((((

I stared up at them, the Guardians, with wonder. It was so surreal to see small people be the head of such a large group of warriors. There were four of them that were in the front of the ring that stood out to me the most, but too keep from staring at them I copied what Hal did and stood tall right next to him and kept my arms to my side.

There was one Guardian in the middle who had his hair in the back up like a spiked crown, and he said in an authoritive manner, "Green Lanterns of Sector 2814, thank you for coming."

"Right." Hal said, "Well this is Mary Cabon, she's the—"

"I know very well who she is." The Guardian said a bit angrily.

"Yes, Appa." Hal said, just sounding a bit bored. I'm guessing this Appa was not the happiest character to be around.

Appa began to address me, "Young Lantern, do you know why you are here?"

"Um…I think…." I said, trying to sound confident, "I mean I know…. I think….."

There were a few small laughs from the other Guardians. Appa scowled as well as another Guardian, a bald woman. But there was one that didn't laugh or scowl, but only smiled. HE was bald on top but the rest of his hair draped to shoulder length. Immediately, I felt something familiar about him. It wasn't that he looked like someone I knew, but it was his presence…something in the atmosphere around him that seemed… close.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Appa answered for me, "You are here because a dormant ring activated after many years of not finding its successor."

"Because I activated it by standing up for my friend. I figured it out, thanks to Hal."

Appa looked skeptical and then looked towards the nice Guardian next to him. "Maybe Ganthet can help me attest to that."

The Guardian, Ganthet, began to say, "Appa Ali Apsa, it was not m—"

But Appa continued to say to me, "Even though there are many solutions as to what really could have activated the ring, there is still the problem of two lanterns in the same sector."

"What?" I almost shouted, and then I turned to Hal and asked, "There aren't supposed to be two of the same number. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't a problem." Hal assured me.

"It is." Appa cut in. "There can only be two green lanterns of the same sector if one is called up to a replacement. As a group, we never made such an order. Clearly, there has been a mistake."

At the sound of that word, I became scared and stepped back. "A m-mistake?"

"Please, Appa." Hal tried to reason. "You guys made it so that the ring can choose a worthy successor on its own."

"Yes, but it must follow the codes we instituted when we created the first ring, and if it doesn't that means the ring is dysfunctional."

As they continued to argue, I looked at my ring and wondered if it was really true. _Was I really not worthy to be a GL? Was this all a lie?_

Ganthet added in, "The green light of will, Appa, thrives on the collective motions of will through all of time and space. As it grows, we can assume that it may have developed a consciousness of its own. Not only that, you remember the deep power that lives in the battery-"

"I remember clearly as much as you do, Ganthet." Appa retorted, "But you also remember the reason why we created the Lantern rings because there were forces we had that did not listen to us in the end. You remember the results, Ganthet?" _What did all that just mean? Something lived in the green light? The Guardians used something else before the rings?_

Said Guardian sighed and said sadly, "Yes."

"Then we have come to an agreement."

"Appa—" Ganthet tried to say.

"This girl is clearly not a Green Lantern."

"Now hold on!" Hal cut in. "I have no idea half of what you just said meant, but whatever it was, I don't think it pertains to Mary now. Whatever these forces were you had before our rings, I don't care. But Mary is a Green Lantern for sure. She will make the use of her ring worthwhile. We have to give her at least the chance to try it out. Let her learn the ways of being a Green Lantern and she can impress you. Her ring can't be dysfunctional." After all this time of feeling worse about myself, I suddenly began to smile at Hal's persistence in trust in me. _He really thinks I can be one of them, even if the Guardians say no._

"How do you know this, 2814?"

"Because I know."

"That is not a valid answer. We must base it on facts and clearly you need facts."

"What facts do you have?"

Appa stuttered in anger, "W-what y-you, we are the Guardians we don't need facts."

"So you just know it?"

"Yes! I mean—"

"I think Appa has made a decision." Said another Guardian, a woman with a white hair in a bun. "We don't have to base many decisions of facts, but on trust."

"I couldn't agree more." Ganthet said with a smile. Again, the weird familiarity washed over me at the look he gave me and I ended up relaxing after being so tense earlier. Many other Guardians gave their approval as well, except for Appa and another Guardian whose head was completely shaved off of hair. Those two looked at each other, and then Appa said defeatedly, "Very well, the council has decided to give Mary Cabon the chance to be a Green Lantern. She will attend intense training with Sergeant Killowag and will be instructed with Ganthet on subjects of knowledge."

Ganthet seemed to be shocked at the last proposition, but then nodded and smiled as he was satisfied with the idea. Appa dismissed us and Hal and I left the room in a hurry. When we got to out to the platform outside the Guardians tower, Hal had us stop on the ledge as he looked down at me and said, "I'm so sorry Mary, if I knew what was going to go on I wouldn't have let you—"

"It's ok, Hal." I said sadly. "I felt like this was going to happen. It seemed impossible that this ring chose me for s good enough reason."

"It did choose you for s good reason."

"Then why did he say that it wasn't? Why don't I feel like it wasn't?"

Hal kneeled down eye level to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Because he doesn't understand that things can happen beyond their control, and sometimes it's a good thing. Appa just gets a bit hypocritical sometimes and when things don't go his way he gets angry."

I just stood there looking down at my ring. "He's mean."

Hal chuckled at how I said that and he patted my on my shoulder. "That sums him well. Don't let him get into your head. It's up to you if you make this ring worth it."

That lead me to my next question, "Why didn't you tell me there couldn't be two lanterns in one sector."

"I told you it didn't matter. There isn't a mistake to this ring—"

"But why didn't you tell me?"

Hal seemed stuck with this question and he didn't seem to want to tell me. Why was he hiding this? It didn't feel right for him not to tell me. Then he said, "Because I didn't want you to feel bad about yourself at all. I didn't want you having doubts coming in because then… then you would be unhappy. You deserve a chance. I just couldn't believe Appa would bring that up right in front of you. I'm sorry Mary."

"Ok, I get it…" but I didn't feel that convinced.

* * *

**A.N: BECAUSE HAL's just…. Ah never mind. That meeting went…. south for a while…. Appa including, and the Hal just showed him up, oh yes! So next we get a scene I mentioned in War of Emotion. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	12. Ch 11 New Faces

**A.N: Hello! You guys are going to like this chapter. **

**Beawolf's Pen: Appa should just, I don't know, not exist? Oh, you are definitely going to like this chapter, especially the first part.**

**Gabby M: Well, Hal may have kept her from going down now, but like I said, the tension only builds from there. Next chapter you will definitely see who the rivals are going to be for the rest of her life as a Green Lantern. Now it's just a few meets and greets with other lanterns.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italic are thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here… New Faces**

We slept over at Oa so that I wouldn't be late to my first training. Killowag introduced me to the whole combat school, making me feel like it was my first day at a new school again. _Why do I always have to be the new kid? _All eyes were on me as Killowag finished the introduction saying, "Now I know you all heard things but I don't want any drama or rumors being whispered around here. This is combat class, you want to talk, take a hike and get out AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes Sir, Sergeant Killowag!" They all yelled in unison. I felt horrible at the fact everyone knew me only because of what I was and not who I am. _I'm a double, a mistake to them. Oh Hal, why do you only have to be the one to understand that's not true?_

"Good, let's start with a Creative Construct Battle. Pair up."

All the different people immediately found someone to pair up with, leaving me still trying to find someone. I really wished Hal was in my class, but then I heard he has already gone through this step in training and was almost finished in the advanced level. I wouldn't be in that stage for a while. I found myself getting paired up with a girl that resembled much of a monkey. She had an ape like face, with hair combed back from the top of her head and side of her cheeks. Even though her black and green suite covered her body, her tail stuck out from behind. _I think if I can recall, her name is B'Shi._

She attacked me first with a green spear and I dodged to the side. And that was basically all I did; get a spear thrown at me and hope I jump fast enough as to not get killed. After a minute of pathetically jumping around, Killowag finally came to us to. "Green Lantern Recruit 318, may I remind you that you can use that spear other than to throw it at people, OR DO I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO DO IT?"

"No, Sergeant Killowag Sir! I got it now!" B'Shi quickly said as she saluted Killowag.

"Right." The big guy grumbled. He turned to me, finding me on my butt on the floor looking at him for help. He said, "Look, kid, I can't be your babysitter here. Just because Jordan's my friend doesn't mean I can go easy on you. The task is simple; make something up in your head, and use it. Got it?"

"Yes… I mean—" I got up quickly on my feet and saluted, "Yes, Sir, Sergeant Killowag!"

"There we go, now you're getting it."

B'Shi attacked me with her spear again, and I made the first thing that came to my mind; A Shield. Her spear never made a dent and all my shield did was stop me from getting stabbed. B'Shi finally took Killowag's advice and began to swipe her spear around like she had a sword. _A sword!_ Once she was done hitting my shield to no avail, I made sword and swiped it around like she did. Our weapons clashed and we pushed against each other to throw one of us off. B'Shi got the better of me and she used her tail to grab me by the foot and then fling me across the room. I skidded on my back and once I came to a halt, I moaned. I don't think I'm doing this right. I blinked and looked up, and suddenly I was facing what looked like a fish. I sat up and turned around to see a humanoid fish. Well, he had the body of a man, but he had a fish face with a bird beak, and a fin that stuck out from the top of his head.

He said seem to say to himself, "Why does this scenario look familiar?"

Killowag marched up to the fish man and answered, "Recruit from sector 2814."

"Oh, the double—"

"SH!" Killowag hissed. I knew what they were talking about. _They can stop hiding it from me_. Killowag said harshly, "Why is it that you are here, Tomar'Re."

I looked at the fish man, Tomar'Re, quizzically. So far, I've figured that Killowag refers to people by number when he's doing his job. _So if Hal was referred to as Jordan because he's close, does that make the fish man friends with Killowag, too?_ Tomar'Re began, "Hannu would like to have a word with you in the segments."

"It's about time, now of all times." Said Killowag, a bit angry.

"I can tell him you're busy."

"I'll tell rock man myself." Killowag stormed off. "Watch the class for me five minutes." Was his last order before he flew off to the top of the building where there was a catwalk that went across the middle of the building. As Killowag went to the exit door, Tomar'Re muttered something under his breath and turned to our class. Apparently everyone had stopped working the minute Killowag left. Tomar'Re sighed and said, "I guess the only reasonable thing I can do is give you all a break." _Wow, he sounds dead when he says stuff._

Everyone lightly cheered and began to talk among each other. B'Shi left to talk to a friend, leaving me alone with fish man. I squeaked when he suddenly addressed me, "You seem to be adjusting well to your new surroundings."

"Um thanks?" I said, a bit surprised at the comment.

"I mean that you aren't."

_Thanks for the scrutiny, jerk face_. "Well, I'm trying…"

"A little too hard. You almost lost your balance there the first time."

I looked at him, realizing he was giving me advice. "Oh, ok, what should I do?"

"Use something that you are familiar with. For example…" In Tomar'Re's hand, a Trident form and the fish man hit the base to the ground lightly. I gasped. He said, "It's a tool back on my home planet for many other reasons but fighting, yet, it is useful to me." When his trident disappeared, he finished, "And I know how to use it. I believe your sword isn't common where you live."

"Well, if you lived with knights maybe." I joked. "But yeah, I guess I don't know how to use a sword."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING BEING LAZY!" Killowag's booming voice was heard around up on the cat walk. To keep ourselves from getting yelled at more, we all began to pair up again. I looked back to see if the fish man was still there because I wanted to ask why he helped me, but he was gone. Killowag called off the rest of training because he had something to do somewhere else, and he didn't trust anyone at the time to fill in to teach because Tomar'Re didn't do such a good job.

Since Killowag would need to go from place to place, he decided to have me tag along for a tour around Oa. We did stop quickly by the library and the cafeteria, and then we went to where Killowag had to be. The Elite Corp room. Apparently there was a building with a special lounge for the high ranking Green Lanterns to be at. As we got there, I gasped at the many species of alien I was looking at. In this giant room filled couches and lounge chairs, the comfy-ness was masked by the many people by walking around and talking.

Because of all the wonder and splendor going on around me, I didn't hear what Killowag was saying to me until I heard the word fight. I spun around and saw him march up to some random guy. If I heard correctly, I think this random person wanted to start a fight. I listened to the conversation, seeing that now it was just Killowag who had a bone to pick with guy. I didn't realize that on instinct I had sat somewhere to listen to the conversation until someone came right up to me and said, "Hey!" I looked up and saw a huge man made out of rock, like literal stone, and he was towering over me as if I were an ant. "What are you doing in me seat, shrimp…"

My mouth gaped as I attempted to say something but nothing was coming out of my mouth._._ I looked to my right to see if Killowag was still there, but sadly he wasn't. Maybe he went to settle the score somewhere else and forgot about me. I looked back up at the rock monster and tried to say that I didn't mean to sit on the chair and I was going to leave. _Say something, Mary, or you'll just get killed_. But each time he leaned closer to me, the more I stayed quiet and scooted back into the seat. "All right kid—" He began as he put a hand towards me to grab me, but suddenly a demanding feminine voice said, "Creole, stop that."

We looked to our left and saw a green skinned woman with short hair kept back with a bandana. She wore leggings, a skirt, and a V-neck shirt. Her hands were on her hips and she looked ready to yell at this Creole guy. Her green eyes were so bright, it looked like she was piercing into the rock man's soul as she said, "How many times do we have to say that no one owns a seat in the lounge. We're all elite, no one here is lower."

"Look at her, Adara. I don't even think she belongs here."

"I bet there is a reasonable explanation."

"I don't care, get her out."

"I'll handle it then." The woman, Adara, held out her hand and asked me to follow her. I slowly climbed out of the chair and as soon as I was sure the lady wouldn't harm me like Creole may have done, I took her hand and she lead me across the room. She took me to the side of the room where there was a table and she sat down on it. "Well," Adara began, "I don't understand what someone like you is doing in room like this. Not that there is anything wrong with you coming by, but when Creole is around it best not to be here."

I blinked several times at how comfortable I was in her speaking to me. She seemed like she knew her way around, and could just let the other guy handle me, but she seemed to really want to help. Seeing how I was not responsive at first, she said, "What is it? Do I look funny to you?"

"N-no-no, you look nice—pretty, very pretty—" _Shut up, shut up, shut up…._

"Hold on there, little flower, don't need to get startled. I was just making sure you were ok."

"I am, now, thank you."

"No problem, now I think I better show you out before you do something else to get the other nasty's here angry."

As she put me down on the floor on my feet, I asked her, "What about Killowag?"

"Killowag? Are you here with the Sergeant?"

"He was going to show me more around more but—"

"But he got stuck with Hannu, yes, I saw those two earlier." Adara grabbed me by the hand and led me away as we both walked down the center of the whole room._ She looks pissed, probably because I was on my own._ We got to a spacious area where Killowag was still smack talking with his rival. She let go of my hand so that she could go over to the two yelling aliens. When she got there, she pinched them both in the neck, making them freeze instantly and call out, "Hey?" "What's this all for?" "We're in the middle of a—"

"Yes, well I don't really care!" Adara yelled, and then she let go of them, finishing her lecture by saying, get back to work. Hannu, the big grey man Killowag had been dealing with, marched off in a random direction. Killowag on the other hand looked around until he spotted me behind Adara. "Ah, kid, sorry about that, I just get cut up—"

"You know she almost ended up dealing with Creole right?" Adara basically stated with her arms crossed.

"She sat down somewhere, didn't she?" Killowag asked. Adara nodded. Killowag sighed and bent down so that when I went up to him he was eye level with me. The pig man said, "I guess I'm not doing this tour thing right. How about I take you to the science facility?"

"Sure, why not?" As Killowag began to lead the way out, I looked back at Adara and waved. Little did I know at that time I would see her often, being my woman council on Oa. All I could think about though, was the amount of times I screwed up that day. _It can't get much worse._

* * *

**A.N: If it's not a cliffhanger, I may as well leave Mary to jinx herself. Hahaha. So Mary is having trouble in training, and then gets help from the infamous fish/bird man. And then something I mentions in war of emotion gets more detailed where we meet Adara and my weird OC Creole which to this day I don't know why I could have just looked up GL's but oh well. It's one time. Next, Mary gets back peddled farther then she can handle, how? Next time. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	13. Ch 12 They Accuse

**A.N: finally, after years of searching, I have FINALLY OBTAINED A GREEN LANTERN RING! Success. **

**Beawolf's Pen: Yes that scene. No, you do not have a problem, Tomar'Re is Bae, and it rhymes.**

**Gabby M: Ah, the social issues follow anyone anywhere, even to different planets, but it's a learning experience for Mary. Oh yes, very interesting indeed.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here... They Accuse**

After the excitement of everything that day, I just wanted to go somewhere where I couldn't be noticed. I prayed that I wouldn't stick out so much in the Science center, being that I would just be another Green Lantern learning new facts or something. But that didn't seem to happen.

When we first got in, the place felt a little cold. It was thankfully still a welcoming atmosphere thanks to the people who waved hello and greeted us as we walked by. One humanoid man with dark purple skin and dark shaved hair. stopped by. He said to us, "So, this must be the new recruit. Hal Jordan's… new ward."

Killowag looked down to me and said, "This is Thaal Sinestro. One of many of Hal's beginner instructors around here."

"Let me guess, you're here because she's assigned to me too." Thaal practically stated.

"Sinestro, not everything falls to you." _Something tells me Sinestro likes to take a lot of credit around here._

"As you say my friend." Then he left us as he walked away, down a different hall. As we continued down the one we were on, Killowag grumbled to me, "Remind me to tell you the do's and don't's about learning things from Sinestro, Ok?"

"Ok." I nodded. _If not the credit, he likes to probably show off_

Once we reached the end of the hallway, it showed to open up into a huge room with several other halls connected. There were tables everywhere with a bunch of instruments for research and experiment. Kilowatt took us down a hallway that led into a a darker room which he said was the best. It was smaller then the main one we went to, but the thing that stuck out the most was the small glass encase room inside the one we were on. There was a something like a bed that was set up at and angle in the room. Different tools were set around the counter inside the room. Besides the the door on the other side, the only other sign that there was a way in is if something small climbed through a tube that connected to the wall on our side, and then went up through the ceiling and then appeared again inside the glass room.

"Experiments are done here all the time where they test bio engineering thesis's or whatever they call them."

"Why is it incased in glass."

"Potentiality of something wrong happening."

"Oh. What will I do here?"

"Whatever you want. Test whatever question you have in your head. Just don't use the the salts they got in the tubes."

"Why not?"

"One word: Boom."

"Ooooo." _The things I could do._

"Don't get any ideas." Killowag ensured my thinking was cut by entertainment with something new. "Let's go to the port. They've got better things to see there." We took a turn to another room so that Killowag could take us out by a short cut when we landed in another room like the one we were just in, but busy. There was a Guardian there, the one that was like Appa yesterday; mean looking. Her most prominent feature was her shaved head.

"What is the meaning of you coming in while i'm busy?" She began. I wondered how busy she was considering there were Green Lanterns in the room and the glass room going in and out, carrying something or working at whatever creation they had on the table. She on the other hand wasn't doing much but staring at me and saying, "I hope she's not here to help."

"Sorry ma'm, we're just taking a short cut to the back exit. Mary here was taking a look around is all. But with enough practice she'll be ready to help in whatever you got cooking here." I knew Killowag was trying to assure the Guardian I wasn't going to fool around and be useful, but that didn't seem to cut it for the Guardian.

"Practice is not the thing i'm worried about." She said with a scowl still trained on me.

As I was trying to decode what she meant by just looking at her, a random Green Lantern that looked like a humanoid St. Bernard called out to the big guy, "Killowag, my friend."

"Voz, how are you? Don't drop those test tubes."

A laugh and a comment later, Killowag and Voz got into a conversation, which was an enough distraction for the Guardian to float down to my level and say, "It still seems impossible for someone of your caliber to have the ring."

_Oh no, here we go again. _"I've got the ring for a reason. That's that." Is all I said. I didn't want to start an argument.

"How you got it we already know, and it's not what you think. Why you still have it is my question."

"Because I deserve it."

"Hardly."

"Hey, what now?" Killowag cut in.

He apparently only heard the last bit of the conversation because she said, "I'm just telling young Cabon here is that she's hardly around. She should come by."

"What do you think Mary?"

Killowag didn't understand it at first, but the second he figured what the stare down between me and the Guardian was about, the bug guy began to pull me gently away and say, "We'll see you later directer." The Guardian nodded but as we walked out, I heard her mumble the word 'Mistake' under her breath.

As Killowag ushered me out, I repeated, "Director?"

"She's the science director of the facility."

"Why did they give her that position?"

"She's pretty good about it."

"I don't think she deserves it."

Once we got to the short cut door Killowag talked about earlier, Killowag stopped me just outside and asked, "What went on between you and the Director. She said something didn't she."

I looked down at my feet and rolled on the balls of my feet. I mumbled, "Yeah." But loud enough for him to hear.

He told me, "You know, i'll be honest; everyone around have many opinions about you."

"I know, i've noticed." _I'm not blind or anything._

Killowag was shocked but to keep from going off topic he quickly said, "My point is they haven't given the time to meet you to form a better opinion. What they say now, you change it by showing them what you got. And you got what it takes."

"You make it sound easy but it's going to take forever."

Killowag scratched his chin and pondered at what I said. Then he held out a hand for me and said, "Good things take time. Your day to shine will come before you know it."

I welcomed the gesture and grabbed Killowag's hand. Together we walked down a hall to a landing outside the back of the facility. From there Killowag lead me into the sky as we fly around again. A few minutes later of flying by a few sky scrapers, we fly over a small building that was half as tall as the others around it. When we got down to the building landing part, I looked up to see the details of the building. It was gray like most of the buildings around, but the dome on the tope was white, and there were large hinges where it should that it opened up to reveal what was inside. There was an entrance to go inside from the landing so we walked into a dark hall. As we walked around, there were post that lit up in green that looked like lanterns sitting on a pole. It talked, which made me stand behind Killowag as it said, "Authorization."

"Sergeant Killowag."

"Authorized to Wings V and W—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Killowag made a left walked past it, letting me follow behind and look back frightened at the talking post.

"Was it alive?"

"No, just tech security. It always has to remind you where you can go in this place for some dumb reason."

"So the one hall that was straight behind it, what's that one?"

"Off limits to even the highest rank. The Guardians are building something in there. They won't show the public until it could be fully operational, whatever it is."

"Oh." _Curiouser and curiouser_. We continued down the left hall until we got to a giant hanger. Two alien like ships sat in the room while another sat completely dismembered in the corner. One of the good ships was diamond shape while the other one was mix a mix of torpedo with wings. they were both set up on heavy metal stilts. As we got to go underneath one, we saw a random Green Lantern and a Guardian talking about something. I stopped in my tracks and let Killowag continue forward as I noticed the Guardian was none other then Appa Ali Apsa. _My day can not get any worse. _Killowag muttered, _"N_o matter where, I can't seem to keep you away from the Guardians."

The angry Guardian dismissed the random Green Lantern and flouted on over to us, asking, "What is the meaning of you arrival, Sergeant."

"We didn't think it would be busy here, sorry. I was just showing Mary around. We''ll be going." Killowag was about to grab my hand and turn us around, but I didn't let him touch me. Instead, I maneuvered around so that I still staid under the ship and just a few feet of the Guardian and asked him, "What's the speed of this freighter?" I wanted to let Appa know that I knew my way around already. Thanks to most of Hal's talks to prepare me for Oa as well as going around with Killowag helped me for this moment._ I'll show him, i'll show Appa what I know_. "It seems like it can go faster with a hyperdrive then that tank hanging around."

"Speed in space is different then speed on your planet." Appa tried to correct me.

"I know that, that's why i'm asking." I was sort of right actually. They had a huge haul for a freighter, and if they need transport something quick, why not install a quicker system on the engines.

Appa was at a loss for words at that, as if he wasn't expecting to be wrong. For a second he clenched his teeth in anger feeling the loss hit him hard, and then he took a deep breath to collect himself and figure out something to say. When he turned to me with a neutral expression, he said something that I would never forget, "You think learning to be a Green Lantern can make you one, but there are still factors that you can't seem to understand that rule that out."

I stepped back, completely shocked at his retort. _What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he see i was trying! What was wrong with me?_

"No, hold on just a minute—" Killowag began, but I was already out of the room in the blink of an eye. I could here Killowag call back out to me and try and catch up as I made it out of the port facility and sped across the sky to the familiar skyline that showed the direction Earth would be. I told me ring, trying to hold back any sign of a sob as I said, "Take me back to Earth, quickly, I don't care how" I just let it all happen, not caring how I my ring was able to tell what I meant and shot me through a sky filled with stars that slowly turned to a tunnel with bright lights flashing by. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

**A.N: Ok so the science part wasn't necessary but i needed a transition to meet Scar the Director. Future reference hint of Aya and the Interceptor Ok so she meets Sinestro, and starts to realize there are stuck ups. and then talks to the Guardians and realizes there are #% #$#. So, no matter how hard she tries she can't seem to get it right. Based off how i've been feeling with my parents lately. Things will heat up next. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	14. Ch 13 Storm of Emotions

**A.N: Things are going to go from bad to worse. Why do I like torturing my OC's. Writer's shouldn't have this kind of freedom X D. **

**Beawolf's Pen: We all bump into that block but we soon learn to break it down and go on. Yes, ten, crazy right? I did not intend to make a reference this time, tell what I said that sounded like Alice in Wonderland.**

**AlphaGirlSupreme: HEY! Long time not chat heh. Si, los padres y adultos nos da la espalda pero no podemos dejar los determiner nuestro destino. Y si, todos cometemos errors, y los buenes hacen todo lo que puedan hacer lo de bien otra ves. **

**Gabby M: Oh yeah, I'm just getting warmed up.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here… A Storm of Emotions**

I was in the cafeteria trying to eat what they were serving today, something that looked like blue pot roast, when Killowag came running in and then stopping just inches from me and saying, "Mary flew off!"

_WHAT!_ I almost choked on my food but thankfully Killowag patted me hard enough in the back to spit it out. Once I could breathe, I asked harshly, "What do you mean she flew off?"

Killowag began to tell me he had been trying to show the young girl around to get used to Oa but it seemed like everywhere she went she kept on getting discriminated. "This is insane, why can't they just see she's trying." After I said that, I got angry and then stood up from the table I was eating at. Leaving my plate without care, I marched outside. Killowag continued to follow me from behind, trying to console me and say, "Look, Jordan, I'm really sorry I didn't mean for her to—"

I stopped and turned to the Bullivaxion, putting a hand on his shoulder to get him to shut up so I can say, "Cool it, it's not your fault. You did you best today… but bullies just… we'll deal with them later. I have to go after Mary first."

"I think she's headed to Earth."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you think she would want to stick around where there is a bunch of… bullies?" Killowag reasoned. _Makes sense she doesn't want to be anywhere near here_. "Also, when she left the atmosphere, she headed in the direction Earth would be." _Well that's helpful too._

"Got it. Thanks buddy." I quickly ran out of the hall and once I reached the landing dock I made the fastest trek to Earth I think I've ever done in a while. All the while, I could only think of Mary. _Not just getting lost, but how she is feeling right now?_

)))))))))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((((((

I saw Earth coming towards me the minute I pulled out of the wormhole. I didn't know what it was, but I think I was feeling a mix of relief yet sadness. It was good to see my home world again, especially since I have been accepted there more then on Oa recently. But now I feel defeated, like I retreated out of Oa and now was hiding on Earth. _I failed. I failed as a Green Lantern. I can't seem to be the ideal Green Lantern to them. Why was I a mistake, I don't get it! They need to tell me!_

_Sure there was Hal and Killowag who had been nice, and even that one Guardians, Ganthet, seemed to see something. But the other two, and maybe the Green Lanterns I angered in the High Elite room. I probably looked pitiful to all the people in training. I just can't do this—_

BOOM CRASH

I didn't realize I passed Earth's atmosphere and was near the surface until the sound of thunder and the brightness of lightning brought me straight out of my thoughts. I looked around and found myself in the middle of a storm over the ocean. The skies were dark with clouds heavy with hail and rain. The ocean bellow had waves going so high they almost towered me. I had to fly around to avoid them. When I got up high enough to stay safe, I wondered how I got here and not to Hal's apartment. Well, I only told my ring to take me to Earth, not directly home.

_Home, was that back at Hal's place? I told him I was going to try and be a good GL, but would he still be ok even though I failed?_

Suddenly, a flash of lightning broke right next to me. I could feel the heat of the sting and I quickly darted away, only to get almost caught again by another spark of lightning. I went back again but had to zigzag to keep from getting hit by more lightning strikes. Thinking lower was better, I flew close to the surface of the water but ahead of me I saw a huge wave forming. Calculating where it would crash, I figured it would grow taller than a two story house. I flew up high but a lightning strike that hit just an inch from me made my skin almost burn and I retreated downward

But I had forgotten the wave I tried to avoid earlier and until the sky got darker around me did I remember. The minute I turned around, I was hit so hard, it felt like someone slammed a wall into me. The wave engulfed me and I felt myself crash with the surface. The current below was churning and moving me around so much I couldn't figure which way was up or down. I heard a noise above me which I guess was thunder so I went up and found myself breaking the surface. I gasped for breath and coughed to get the little water that got in my lungs. I tried to fly out of the water but another wave came behind and crashed on top of me and I was pulled under. Thankfully this one was small, but I still felt like I was in danger. As I broke the surface, instinct told me to yell, "HELP! HAL!" _Why did I say Hal?_

But as soon as I finished yelling, another, larger wave crash on top of me and I was knocked out.

))))))))))))))) Hal's POV (((((((((((((

Once I was out of the wormhole tunnel I asked my ring where Mary had gone. She may have gotten to the apartment, but I wanted to make sure she may not have chosen to stop by her friend Vivian's. It was the evening in California, still time to go out. But thankfully I asked the ring because apparently she wasn't in the west coast at all. She was down near Florida, during a storm. _How did she get there?_ I quickly speed towards the beaches which were vacant due to the weather, than I made way down towards the middle of the ocean. The storm got worse as I got farther from shore, but I didn't care because in the middle of all this Mary was here, somewhere. As soon as I was close enough, I started to yell into my ring, "Mary do you come in? It's Hal. Do you read me? Answer!"

But there wasn't a response. Fearing the worst I asked my ring one more time where Mary was. It replied. "Below water level."

"Shit." I muttered. _She could be drowning! I need to find her!_ I had the ring track her down as I flew over the surface of the water, avoiding lighting strikes and high walls of waves as I did so. Suddenly, my ring gave a loud beep signaling I was just over her. I looked down and saw a green light underneath the surface of the water. Without a second thought I dove into the water, and after a few strokes of swimming I found her. She was motionless and her ring was glowing as if trying to heal her. _I hate when the ring thinks it's doing something right but isn't._ I grabbed her from under her arms and pulled us up to the surface. When we got through, I flew up quickly, still holding her the same as before. I adjusted her so that she lay in my arms bridal style. I called out, "Mary! Can you hear me?" But she didn't respond. _Or maybe she can't hear me because of this storm._

Knowing I wasn't going to help Mary with the storm threatening to take me down too, I had my ring direct me to the nearest land mass. Apparently, it was an island off the main Carrabin ones. I couldn't care much though because all I was thinking was of Mary and if she was still alive. _She could probably be dead in my arms_. Once I saw the island, I dove into the heavy grove of palm trees and laid her down on the dry earth that sat under the canopy above us. I kept her head in my hands though and I put my head on her chest. There was still a heartbeat and she was breathing, but both were light and slow. I shook her on the shoulders and yelled, "Don't die on me kid please! You need to wake up!"_ If she doesn't wake up now her body is going to fail. _For a second, I thought I heard the distant sound of a plane crashing and then an explosion. Knowing what it was I shook it off and said to myself. "No, not her. Not like dad, no."

I suddenly remembered a trick I learned from Killowag. He told me rings react to contact with each other, especially if one surged power through another. _Maybe I can try…_ I grabbed her ring hand in mine and then willed a surge of power to spark her ring. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly her personal shield turned on for a second. When it dissolved, her eyes flashed open and she began to cough violently. I breathed a sigh of relief seeing her awake and I helped her lay on her side so that she could get the water out of her lungs. Once her coughing turn to dry heaves, I told her, "It's ok, just take a deep breath now…."

"Ha-Hal…" she mumbled, her eyes shifting weakly towards me.

"Yeah it's me. I'm right here."

She looked around and seeing she was in a jungle like forest and she asked, "Where are we?"

"Just on the edge of an island. You don't have to worry, I'll get you home soon. Everything will be ok."

She blinked and then her eyes narrowed as if she were remembering something. Suddenly they grew wide again and she attempted to sit up, saying harshly, "No, nothing is going to be fine."

"Mary, I don't think you should stand- Mary hold on—"

I tried to get her to stay down but she somehow managed to stand up on wobbly feet and yell at me, "NO! NOTHING IS FINE!"

I knew what she was talking about now. _Today's events really did a number on her_. She wasn't well, though, to talk about it and I could tell. Her eyes were red and she looked pail. Her hands were shaking and her feet were about to give way under her. I slowly stood up and held my hands out to her gently and said, "Mary, this isn't the best time to talk about it."

"Then when! I need to know now why people on Oa are treating me so ugly."

"It's only some of those nasty Guardians, you can't only listen to them. There is plenty more people of Oa to meet who—"

"No, it doesn't matter. Everyone knows I'm bad at fighting, and I almost got pummeled for being in the wrong place and I don't know what it takes to be a Green Lantern!"

"You'll learn, you have to give yourself a chance."

"I don't deserve a chance! I don't deserve this ring! I don't want it anymore! I just want my life back, I want my mom!" Suddenly she fell to her knees, exhausted from all the yelling. I felt like she was going to fall all the way so I quickly dove to her so that she fell into my chest. She suddenly began to sob uncontrollably. I let her do so and without thinking I just pulled her closer by putting my arms around her and letting her lay against me. She cried for few minutes, but I couldn't keep track. All I could think about was when the storm would pass… both the physical and emotional one. All these feelings inside her finally blew up, and I didn't know whether she would be over it, or she would hold it inside again. One thing is for sure, I screwed up. _I should have been with Mary today instead of letting Killowag take her around. I should have supervised her. I would have been there to tell of whoever was being mean to her. All these things a real father would have done, and the problem is I'm just learning. I'm just the caretaker. I guess I'm just not ready myself._

I didn't realize her crying had slowed to hiccups until she said in an almost whisper, "Hal…"

"Yeah?"

"I feel sick."

I looked down at her and saw how much more pale she had gotten since she had screamed at me. When she looked up at me, I could see she was tired. She suddenly began to cough and she sounded bad. Knowing how bad the storm had made her, I knew I had to get her home as soon as possible. I picked her up bridal style, even though she refused saying she could fly herself, but I told her, "You need to rest. I've got you, ok?"

"Ok." She agreed, a little hesitant but too tired to argue. She let her eyes close and soon she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A.N: Wow, I know. Things just got really dark here. So Hal goes after Mary and finds the poor girl caught in the storm. And when it seems like she's going to live the worst happens and she reveals how she really feels. Along with that, Hal starts to lose his confidence. Next, we get to see the next scene in a new point of view. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	15. Ch 14 Sickening Sadness

**A.N: Turned 19 yesterday and I realized I was 15 or 14 when I wrote my first fanfic. LOL time passes so fast. BTW! POV SURPRISE IS CAROL!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Sorry, I had to write one chapter of her sick. I've had this idea forever and had to let it out! Anyway, I thought that was a just a random phrase from some random guy but I didn't know it was Alice in Wonderland. Cool….**

**Gabby M: Hal is going to save Mary's day. Just, not yet.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**POV is Carol**

* * *

**Starting Here…. Sickening Sadness**

"I otta box his ears, get him to just listen…" I mumbled as I drove down the urban streets of Coast City. Once I got into an area with apartments built all around, I looked around at the numbers that named the buildings and in seeing the one I was looking for I parked right on the curb in front of it. Hastily, I got out of my car and slammed the door. Going up the stairs and into the building, I continued to mutter under my breath, "I tell him once, I tell him twice and yet he just wants to take this so lightly he doesn't think it could cost him his job." I grabbed an elevator to the third floor of the complex and once I stepped out, I was face to face with the door I was looking for. "Perfect, 301" I knocked on the door really hard and then waited impatiently. _If you can't answer your phone might as well answer the door_. I heard the click of the door and I grumbled, "Thank you."

The door open widely to reveal Hal in a baggy shirt and some old shorts. I had to keep myself from laughing at his messy frame, his hair going in different directions and face showing the morning shadow threatening to grow from under his ears to chin. Seeing me made the man jump as he stuttered, "C-Carol, what are you—oh shit today's Monday isn't it?"

"Yes, the day you were supposed to be over at Ferris Air a long while ago to test those new Jets, Mr. Jordan."

"Sorry, it completely slipped my mind—"

"This isn't the first time you've slacked off Hal, and worse you wouldn't even answer your phone."

"My phone was dead, I left it charging in my room."

"So what have you been doing since then? Lounging around and—"

A fit of coughing behind Hal got me to stop ranting and shut up completely. Hal sighed and moved to the side to show me who it was. On the left side of the apartment there was a small living area with simple furniture and laying down on the red couch was a girl. She was laying facing away from us but she turned her head around to look at what was going on. _This must be the adopted kid Hal was talking about_. She was in a long sleeve, red two piece pajama and wrapped up tightly in a couple of blankets. I couldn't help but worry, seeing the girl looking tired and pale.

She coughed again and this time said weakly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

I didn't want her to feel bad so I immediately said, "It's not your fault, sweety." Then I turned my head back to Hal and asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, well I took her to Florida so she could meet some of my family. We accidently got caught outside in the first day of the storm that hit off the coast. That's how she got sick, but it didn't quiet hit her 'till last night." Hal explained it all as if he had rehearsed what he was going to say. _Was he prepared for me to come? Or had other people asked too?_ The sound of high pitch whistling was heard from the kitchen in the right of the hall and Hal went, "Damn! The Tea for Mary!" He darted for the kitchen, leaving me at the door to wait. _Well, I'm not actually going to wait. _I walked in and closed the door to Hal's apartment. I made my way around the couch, put my purse on the nearest night table, and then walked over to the girl. "Mary, right?" I asked as I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch she was on.

She looked at me wide eyed like she wasn't used to people coming to Hal's place, but she manage to say, "Y-yeah." I could see she was uncomfortable, and of course she would be. We never met before.

I reassured Mary, "Don't worry, sweety, I'm just a friend of Hal's from work. You can call me Carol."

"You're Carol?" She asked surprised. "Hal told me all about you."

"He-he did?" I stuttered. _Hal talks about me?_

Hal attempted to correct that by saying, "Well, work stuff Carol, you know, I tell Mary about my work."

"But that's not all you talk about—" Suddenly she began to cough again. I noticed Hal sigh but get back to finding a certain tea bag in a wooden box.

I decided to ask her another time what that meant, so I asked her now, "Are you feeling any better than before?"

"I'm a little better." She tried to say with a smile, than she stopped and broke into another fit of coughing. Even without the coughing, I could tell Mary was lying. I gently reached out a hand towards her forehead and asked, "Can I check?"

She looked hesitant but then nodded her head. I ignored the sweat forming on her forehead and I felt for her temperature. She was burning up, the poor thing had a fever. I retreated my hand and looked at Hal who was trying his best to not spill hot liquid from a kettle into a mug. I was going to get mad at Hal for being this irresponsible for letting Mary get caught in a storm, but suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed mine and Mary said hoarsely, "No, don't tell Hal."

I let myself relax as she let go of my hand. I whispered to her, "Why not?"

"I don't want him to worry so much, and he's trying his best."

Suddenly, the sound of Hal hissing in pain and something breaking was heard. I looked over the couch and saw Hal waving his hand around which was turning red. He was also attempting to jump away from the mess he made with the mug falling to the floor and shattering ceramic pieces everywhere. _Looks like the idiot burned his hand and dropped the mug_. I looked back at Mary and saw her doing her best to sit up and look over the couch to see what happened. _Well, she was right for one thing; He's trying. _I reached a gentle hand and placed it on her arm. "He's ok. You lay back and rest, and I'll go help him out."

Mary nodded, and let herself fall back on the couch. Meanwhile, I got up and went over to the kitchen where Hal was kneeled down and picking up the piece of mug with his good hand and collecting them in his already red burned hand. "Hal, you're—"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." I grabbed his good hand to get him to stop picking up the broken pieces_._ I turned his burned hand around as carefully as possible so that the pieces of the mug fell into my hands and then I was able to throw them away in the trashcan. Then I lead the man to the sink. "What are you doing?" He asked. I turned on the faucet so that the water ran and once it was cold enough, I shoved his hand into the water. He winced, but didn't make a sound, "A little warning next time."

"If I told you what I was doing you wouldn't have let me."

He opened his mouth to concur, but clearly it was true what I said because he didn't say anything and he closed his mouth again. I found a wet cloth hanging on a small hook by the side of the sink. I drenched it in cold water and then wrapped it around his burned hand, saying, "We'll keep it like that for about five minutes and then we can wrap it in a bandage." I looked up at him to see how he reacted to what I said, but his focus was entirely on Mary on the couch. I shifted my eyes to the girl, and from over the backrest of the couch I could only see her face. She had her eyes close and she looked like she was sleeping, but with her paleness she could be mistaken for_…. Well…_

"I screwed up." Hal mumbled darkly. I looked up at him and saw he had looked away now and was just staring blankly at the floor.

"Come one Hal, it was just a mug—"

"I'm not talking about the mug." Hal cut in harshly, still not looking at me but his eyes narrowing. I stepped back at how he was acting. _I've never seen him this serious before_. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I—"

"Hal, stop." Before he could say more I put a hand on his cheek. He didn't look up at me at first, but a few moments later, his eyes slowly turned up to me. I noticed that he, almost like Mary, looked worse for wear. I knew he wasn't sick, so the only other reason he would be like this was stress. _Stress for Mary._ "Hal," I said again, "I'm sorry I wasn't easy with you earlier. If only I had known what happened to Mary, I wouldn't have stressed you out like that."

"It's not your fault."

"And Mary's condition is not yours either. Well, a little but you're new to this, don't beat yourself up this badly about it."

"But I—"

Mary coughing brought us out of our conversation. I looked back at Hal and suddenly realized my hand was still on his cheek. I pulled away before he could notice. Hal attempted to go to the cabinet, probably to get another mug, but I stopped him. "Sit down," I ordered, pointing to the small dinner table in the kitchen where a stool sat next to it.

"I can do it—"

"Sit." I said in the tone I would usually use when we were at work.

Immediately, he sat down and said, "Yes, Ma'm."

Like I do every morning when making coffee, I moved about the kitchen gracefully as I re-prepared the tea for Mary that Hal tried to do earlier. Once it was done and I poured the tea in a new mug and then handed it to Hal. Hal grabbed it with his good hand and then stood up from the chair, walking over to the couch where Mary lay. She heard him come and her eyes slid slowly open as he came down to kneel next to her. I just watched in wonder as Hal went from nervous to just back to himself when he saw Mary. _Well, not himself, he looked much more… caring… and to put it in a cornier way; fatherly_. "Hey kiddo." He said all hush like.

She returned it with a weak, "Hey."

"I got you your favorite. Well, Carol made it, I just thought of it. I hear this also works to make your stomach feel better."

"Well, I have been feeling a little-" Mary started to cough and it broke my heart to see Hal's smile go to a frown. He was really worried for her. Hal stroked her head, trying to do his best to sooth her as her coughing died down. Hal handed Mary the mug and she took a sip and then another, and then it looked like she was going to gulp the whole thing in one. Hal chuckled and said, "I don't think you're old enough to chug things down your throat yet."

I shook my head at his comment, but then smiled when Mary laughed and said, "Unlike you at breakfast."

"I'm a growing man."

"I'm like ten years younger than you."

"A thousand." Hal finished. Hal flicked her on the nose and she laughed again. Hal looked up at me and motioned to entrance door. _Looks like he wants to continue the conversation outside_. As I grabbed my purse and walked out, Hal asked Mary, "Do you mind being inside alone, I'll be just out the door." Mary nodded. Hal patted her on the head and stood up. "Call me if you need anything."

* * *

**A.N: So Mary sounds pretty sick but Hal is there, and also Carol thankfully too because Hal is having a hard time too. Carol was a bit angry but slowly she's starting to see what's up. How will Hal handle this chat with Carol? Next time. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	16. Ch 15 Its Up to You

**A.N: All right, I'm happy to announce my writers block for my other GL fic is gone F**k yes! But that means I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus ONLY FOR A WEEK. So I won't update this story next Wednesday but I'll start again after the next one. I want to have time to write as much of the other GL fic until I hit another block. As for the Undivided Let's stand, I'll be back to updating in about a week or two.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I LOVE IT TOO! That's called dedication *high fives* Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thanks and I'm glad you're loving the story,**

**Panthon124: Thank you and thank you for reading : D, I'm glad you love it.**

**Gabby M: Carol's surprised but she's not done yet. And thank you!**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here… It's Up to You**

I had Carol follow me outside the apartment and once we were both out I shut the door behind. Then I made a sigh, bracing myself to tell her the truth._ Well not the whole truth but she deserves to get at least an idea of what's going on. She dragged herself all the way to my place, may as well give her what she wants to hear._

Before I could start talking, the raven haired woman began to speak, "You're worried about Mary, I see that, but she's not going to get better if you don't keep your head on your shoulders and relax."

"How can I? I mean, you can already see I can't take care of her. She wouldn't be like this this if I hadn't…" I stopped to think about the right way to explain the events that resulted in Mary getting sick, but without telling her we were Green Lanterns. "I'm sorry but what happened I can't say because it had to do with something personal between me and… my family." The Green Lanterns were sort of a family, at least the ones who were really nice. But there always has to be the good uncle, and then the bad one.

Saying the word personal and family together in one sentence got Carol to stop thinking what to say next and to just listen to what I was going to tell her. She nodded her head for me to carry on. I continued by saying, "I just wish that I had been there for her when it happened. I wasn't around and I could have said something to change it all but I didn't…." I looked down again at the floor, not daring to meet her eyes. I mean how could I? The other day she was asking me why I had taken such responsibility and I told her I had it all covered. _I'm the worst at keeping my promises._

Suddenly I realized that the blame was still on me, so I just figured I shouldn't keep trying to hide it. "I just wanted you to know why you should be angry with me. I'm still the one who should have done something to stop this. I just wanted the accusations to be for the real reason and not the wrong one."

"Hal, I'm not blaming you."

After all this she still didn't go back to blaming me. "So all this should just pass over my head like it was nothing."

"No, I'm not saying you should forget it, especially since Mary won't. Look, I understand, family can be difficult, and new people like Mary might have a hard time fitting in whereas family will have a hard time accepting her. That's where you come in, to be the best help for Mary and to stand by here."

"Didn't you hear me? I wasn't there for her."

"Exactly, so from now on you'll be there for her, right?" She said it so clearly she didn't have to explain herself anymore. She continued on anyway, "You first thing you said to me was the reason you adopted Mary was to give yourself better responsibility. Even though that didn't sit well for me at first, you told me after that it was also because you felt for Mary like you have no one else to reassure me we. Well, now I see your first point was better. Hal, you're learning, and I see that's ok now. So what you've screwed up, now you have a chance to make it up to yourself to be the better man next time. Now you're going to promise yourself you're going to stand by Mary no matter what. Right?" I didn't respond at first, shocked by how deep her words meant. I mean the cover I was using was the responsibly card, only telling people the real reason when need be. But now I see she was right too. _I'm not just helping Mary to be the greatest Green Lantern and to feel a family bond again, but she's helping me be a better grown up_. _Someone she can look up to._ Carol then repeated, "Right?"

"Of course I'll be there for her." Suddenly, the rest of what happened that stormy night hit me. "I don't know if she'll still give me a chance though. I mean, she said she wanted her life back… with her mom…. The poor sap I want her to be happy but I don't have that kind of power."

Carol seemed surprised, figuring Mary's history just by that one sentence. But she kept her cool when she told me, "No one does. We can't change the past, but you can give her a future. Besides, she'll give you chance so you can give her that opportunity. She doesn't seem angry anymore, but she's still lost. Give her a boost of confidence, show her she can be happy again." Letting Carol know I understood I nodded to her. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Good. So, the family is being a pain in the arse then?"

I scratched my head nervously, "Yeah, but I'm going to straighten things up first before we have another…. Family reunion."

"If they still end up being trouble, you can always bring her to the port. She'll be welcome there. I'll even tour her around Ferris Air."

"That would be great, Carol. I thank you for doing this for me. You didn't have to, you know, since you're my boss and you're not supposed to exactly get too personal with your workers."

I said it all with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, which made Carol gape a little her mouth until she said, "I-I'm not getting personal—and I'm not doing this for you—it's just a favor for Mary. I mean no one else was going to slap sense into you-for her sake."

"Oh really, so why'd you touch me on the cheek." She started to turn several shades of red and tightened her hold on her purse. "What? Didn't think I would notice?"

"You're impossible, Mr. Jordan." She then looked at my hand where the cut was and said to me, "Don't forget to take care of that soon."

"You're the boss." I said coyly as I unwrapped the wet cloth from my injured hand. As she huffed away to the set of elevator doors, I just watched as she waited until they opened and she hurried in so they could take her down to the main level. I chuckled. _Oh yeah, she's into me_. I looked down at the thin red line down my right palm, seeing the towel had sucked the stray blood and left my hand wet with water. I opened the door to the apartment and then closed it behind me once I was inside.

I heard Mary behind me, "You like her, don't you?"

For a split second, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped_. Is it that obvious—no—shhhh—Hal, you don't like her that way_. I turned around, giving Mary a confident smirk as I strolled over to the couch and said, "Yeah, well, you can say that but in a friendly… sort of way." I sat down on the coffee table and grabbed the empty tea mug Mary handed to me. She noticed the dry cut on my hand and pointed to it, "Are you hurt?"

"Oh, this? Ah it's just a scratch, I'll be fine."

"How does it not bother you? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah, it stings a little but I learn to stay strong….. and no matter what I'll stay strong for you. You got that?"

Mary smiled, "I got it." _I just hope she's telling the truth._

))))))))))))) A Week Later ((((((((((((

When it was time to get Mary back to school again, I made sure she was deemed ready, not feeling sick anymore, and in high spirits. I would always walk with her to and from school, making sure to keep up good conversation as I took her and then picked her up later that day. I wanted to make sure she felt comfortable with me again, knowing that I can be trusted. _Knowing that she can count on me, I have to be strong for her._

It seemed like she was getting better again because as the days went by, our talks grew longer. She even asked me with help on her homework and to my relief, I was able to. Then it got close to the end of the week when I saw how far her trust went. She came out of the gates of the school with her friend following her. "Vivian, am I correct?" I asked the girl.

The girl pulled back a lose strand of her jet black hair and pushed her glasses closer to her face as she said, "Um, yes sir. It's me." I could see she was nervous, but I had a feeling it wasn't because she was meeting Hal Jordan.

Mary whispered to me, "Hal, she's my friend who knows our secret."

If I hadn't learned to keep my cool in public, I'd have been screaming at the top of my lungs. Then again, I had to give Mary a chance to explain herself. "Is there a reason why you told her?" I said as calmly as I could.

"She's my best friend, why else wouldn't I tell her? I told no one else, I promise."

"She's right, sir." Vivian cut in. "She only told me and no one else. I promise I won't tell anyone about you being…. The Green Lantern." She whispered the last part, almost inaudible for me to hear.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and considered the point they gave me. _Vivian was Mary's trusted friend, she seemed nice, she understands how important it is too keep the secret, and it's just her_. "Ok, I trust you both on this."

Mary sighed, "Phew. I knew it was a good idea to tell you, Hal."

_She trusts me!_

Seemed like the joy wasn't going to last because suddenly I got a call from my ring. As I put my flashing ring behind my back, I said to Mary, "Say goodbye, we have to get home."

"Ok." Mary said delighted, "Bye Vivian."

"Bye Mary."

I had Mary follow me down a sidewalk until we got to an alley where we could go in and I could let my ring project an image of whoever was messaging me. "Hal Jordan here, whose calling."

"In spite of your quote 'reasonable excuses' Hal Jordan," Appa Ali Apsa began, "I think it's time you return to your duties on Oa."

I rolled my eyes. Sine Mary had gotten sick, I hadn't gone to Oa. I wanted to stay by her side as much as possible, especially for Oan business. The last two weeks I've begged the council to give me some time on Earth, but I knew three would be pushing it. But still, I looked back at Mary, whose face went from delight to terror when hearing Appa's voice. _She's remembering that day in the hanger._ I asked Appa, without trying to get angry for his actions to the girl, "Is there a way to ask for more time?"

"Enough is enough, 2814." The blue man said angrily, which was normal for him.

I can't do this to Mary. I can't just leave her to go to Oa, especially since Oa is the reason she hasn't wanted to go back since that stormy night. To my surprise though, Mary came by my side and said, "If you have to go Hal you can. I know they've needed you for a while."

I put my ring on mute and kneeled down to get eye level with Mary, "You sure kid?"

"It's the job of a Green Lantern to uphold his duties."

It hurt to her say that, knowing we have had a conversation once or twice where I asked her if she thought of going back to train as a green lantern. She said no both times, rejecting the idea she was even a Green Lantern. With that in mind, I couldn't ask her to come to Oa because for sure she wanted to avoid it, but who was I going to leave her with? Suddenly, I remembered Carol's offer. "Hey? Do you want to see where I work?

"Yeah!" She said excited.

"Good."

* * *

**A.N: Ferris air here we go! So Carol finally got sense into Hal and Hal is determined to not let Mary down. Aren't Carol and Hal such precious beings! And Mary is finally getting a bit better. She's got Vivian and Hal knows that she knows, to his dismay but what can he do. So, will Mary ever get over what happened on Oa? See next, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	17. Ch 16 It's Just as Good

**A.N: I should have updated last week and I'm sorry. The days are blurring together and with my aunt still here to stay it gets hard to multi-task. But I'm back. I'm also back to updating my other GL fic so check it out.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Parenting is hard for parents as well, right? *strangling Appa in my mind***

**Gabby M: Yeah, Gabby, become one with us… the profile should be easy. The Bio though is the fun part because you can put whatever you want. I'll keep an eye out for you.**

**Panthon124: Thanks, and I checked your profile. Panthon should totally be a profile pick, considering it's your OC and first piece. I like the idea of the mix of Marvel and DC.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts _

* * *

**Starting Here… It's Just as Good**

_It's so big._ My mouth dropped open at the size of the hanger in Ferris Air, or at least the one we were on out of like five. We had gone home so that Hal could drive me here and then take me through the back door which was just the big movable wall that made the hanger entrance. Hal said he called it the back door because it's the way he sneaks in when he's late for work.

As we passed through several parked jets in the giant building, Hal ushered me towards the end of the room where there was alike a mini shack. "That's the control room where my friend survey's flight patterns of planes and jets through a grid." When we walked in, there were several keypads on a long table and screens that almost took up an entire wall, and sitting in a chair in this dark room was a skinny man with black curly hair and glasses. "Yo, Tommy." Hal spoke out load.

The swivel chair turned the man to face us and dark green eyes flashed seeing me next to Hal. "Hey, Hal, you brought Mary." _This guy knows me? How many people at Hal's work know me?_

As the lanky man stood up to walk up to us, Hal made the introductions, "Mary, this is my friend Tommy, the Grid Keeper."

"Oh, har, har." Tommy laughed. Then he bent down at my level and held out a hand. As I shook it back he said, "But yeah I'm the one that knows what happens anywhere and time."

"You mean anywhere in the sky." Hal corrected.

"Can I have a moment of glory here, please?" Tommy said, sounding a bit tired.

"Ok, ok." Hal said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"So what brings you in today for work today?" Tommy asked him. "Aren't you off until tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I've got personal stuff with family to take care of and Mary doesn't want to be around for it. I thought I might drop her off to hang out here."I looked up at Hal in awe._ How many times has he lied to the point it sounds like he's telling the truth. Even I'm convinced and I know what's really going on._

"Oh yeah, Carol told me you had a family problem but that's all she said. Mary's welcome to stay."

Hal's ring began to blink like crazy and he quickly put his ring hand behind his back. "I'm in a hurry here actually, do you mind taking her from here."

"Sure thing."

Hal kneeled down to my level and said, "I'll be back soon. No more than two hours, hopefully."

"Ok." I assured him.

He gave me a hug and whispered to me, "Everything will be fine." I wondered why he suddenly gave me this sudden act of affection, but I realized that deep down, he really cared. _He may be all smooth and cool but he had heart._ He wanted to the best for me.

I returned the hug and whispered, "Thank you."

Once he had gone, Tommy sat down at his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Ok, ok, so since there are no simulations out for schedule, and the jets are down for now, how about I sit you on the cockpit of one of these bad boys?" He pointed to the many jets that sat parked in the giant hanger.

I asked him, "Is it ok if I go in one of them?"

"I'm sure it's fine."

To show me he was right, Tommy helped me climb into one jet that actually had a double seat; the pilot in the front and the passenger behind. He gave me an aviator helmet without the oxygen mask. He leaned over from his passenger seat and helped me put on the helmet. "Snug?" Remembering what Hal told me about the protocols of flying, I gave Tommy a thumbs up and a wink. He laughed, "Ha! Just like a pilot. Hal's taught you well." He began to point at the several buttons on the control panel, naming out their tasks as he did. _There is so much stuff to learn._

He got to one that had to do with lifting the end of the wing tips. I pressed it for fun and watched the ends of the wings fold up. Tommy snorted and watched as I pressed the buttons over and over, watching mesmerized at the movement that I made with simple buttons. IT only lasted a minute until we heard a loud, "HEY!" _Carol_.

I felt Tommy jump up on his seat like about five feet. He looked over the side of the jet and said, "Oh, hey Carol—"

"You're not authorized to be in the jets Tommy."

I raised my eyebrow and looked back at Tommy, reminding him what he told me earlier. He hunched his shoulders and said to me, "Well, I only thought it was ok—"

"Is someone in there with you?" I realized due to my size, Carol hadn't seen me yet, so I stood up on the cockpit chair and looked down to see her standing next to the jet. I waved at her. "Oh Mary," She exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here."

"Hal dropped her off less than a half hour ago. Family business he had to take care of if you know what I mean."

"Oh, that."

_Yes, that._ I frowned and folded my arms, resting them on the side of the jet and laying my head down. It seemed no matter how Hal worded the whole story, it still hurt to hear about it. _Why can't being a Green Lantern be simple?_

"Hey Mary." Carol said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to hang out with me in my office?"

I really liked learn how the systems in the jet worked, but my little mind only had enough patients to sit down in one place for small amount of time. "Sure!" I took off the helmet and gave it back to Tommy. "Thank you. This was fun."

"It would have been more fun if kill joy wouldn't have walked in." Tommy emphasized as he climbed out of the jet and put the helmet down in the seat.

Carol scowled and said, "You know, you're jobs on the line for that."

"Sorry, Ma'm."

A short while later, Carol was walking me down a hall and up a flight of stairs. She said to me, "So how do you like it here so far?"

"It's cool."

"Anything you like to see in particular around here, besides the jets because only a few people are allowed to be in them."

"Um… I don't know really…."

When we began to walk down another hall to a door in the end, she said to me, "I'm guessing you're not a much into flying as Hal is."

_Well, if you don't count me being a Green Lantern who can fly herself…_ "No."

She chuckled and had us stop just at the door, when she opened it and ushered me in, she said, "We can always talk about something else."

I just tipped my head in understanding and looked in. The room was spacious with a window on the right that gave view to the airport. There was a desk just on my right and far down to the end were a sofa and a coffee table. "You can sit there if you want." She motioned to the sofa as she shut the door. "I just need to send an email or two to somebody and then we can hang out." Seeing how comfy the furniture was, I ran to it and then jumped on it, landing on my back. "Aren't you jumpy today?" _Hahah, I get it._ She commented as she sat down on her chair by her desk. I looked up to see the bare desk with only a computer and a few photos. I jumped off the sofa and looked at the photos. I saw one where she was standing next to an older man with pepper colored hair.

"Who's that?"

"My father." She answered without looking away from her computer.

"Oh does he fly?"

"He used to, but he can only keep the business up now. In fact, he needs my help to keep this up."

"Ferris Air…. Carol Ferris. Wow! So your family like owns this whole place?!"

"Yes."

"So cool." I looked at the picture again and saw what she was wearing in it. _A flight suite, like Hal wears to fly_. "Do you fly too?"

"Yes actually. It's one of my favorite things to do around here."

"So girls can fly jets too?"

"Of course?" She looked away from her computer and asked, "What do you think we can't?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't let being female bring you down for anything. We're all equal here. We've have what it takes, just like any man."

I leaned over the table a little and tapped on it nervously. "What if it's someone who's older then you, or has more experience, says you can't do something."

Carol froze and looked down at her keypad. Then she asked me, "What do you think Hal would do?"

"He would…. He wouldn't let that stop him. He'd do the opposite of what they say and actually be better then they say he is."

"And I would do the same thing. I'd work double as hard and show them I can be just as good as anybody else." She then asked me, "Do you like Hal?"

"I do. He's… so great to me. He really cares. He wants what's best for me. He always says I'm better then what they say."

"And he's right." Carol stood up and went around her desk so that she can come up to me and kneel down in front of me. "Now it's up to you. It may seem like a lot of pressure, but you're not alone."

I could see what she was getting at. _Hal helped me, now I help him. _"Thanks Carol." I looked back at the other pictures and saw a picture of her father again, younger this time, with another man around his age who had darker hair and a strong chin. "Who's that next to your dad?"

"Oh." Carol grabbed the photo and held it up to face me. "That's Hal's father. He was good friends with my father. They flew together."

She handed it to me so I could get a good look. I remember eavesdropping on a conversation he had with someone over the phone. Once reason he adopted me was because he lost his father when he was young, and he wanted to give me the chance to grow up with one because I never knew mine. He was doing everything he can to make things better for me. I looked at the picture of Hal's father and mentally promised to it…._Now it's my turn to fix it, and I will._

* * *

**A.N: Aw, Mary. Hal all worried for his kid so cute. The GL movie may not have been good, but I loved Tommy, so I put him in. Tommy and Mary messing around and then getting caught. Carol giving great advice to Mary, yes, the start of the mama figure in Carol. Next, will Mary make her decision to go back? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	18. Ch 17 Making of a Plan

**A.N: I'm finishing up the last chapters of this story. It's getting to the point where I want to slow down and take in this whole adventure of writing an adorable little Mary who develops somewhat even though the other stories have down that already.**

**Beawolf'sPen: He thinks he's stealthy but he's not ahaha. Carol is amazing!**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here… Making of a Plan**

Carol toured me around all the hangers and the control tower of Ferris Air for the next hour until Hal came back. Carol and I were outside by a big jet when Hal came running towards us.

He stopped just a foot away to catch his breath. He said between pants, "See…. Less the two hours. I'm….here."

I smiled, seeing how much he had done to keep his promise._ He probably rushed from Oa to get all the way here._ I went up to him and gave him a hug around the waist. He was surprised at my actions, but he didn't just stand there. He kneeled down and hugged me back.

Carol leaned again the wing of the jet and watch Hal and I hug it out. Finally, Hal let go and asked me, "So I'm guessing Carol bored you enough to miss me so much."

Carol huffed and rolled her eyes at Hal's sarcasm. I said to Hal, "It was fun actually. I learned a lot of new things. But I still missed you anyway."

Hal chuckled, "Well all right." Hal stood up and asked Carol, "Not that I don't appreciate the help but where's Tommy."

"He and Mary were fooling around with one of our new class jets. I had to punish him by going back to the grid. Besides, he needed to because he had work."

"And you didn't?"

"Well, I mean…" Hal raised an eyebrow at Carol. _Doesn't she hate when he does that?_ Finally, the woman grumbled, "Oh come on, look at this adorable face, I had to hang out with her today."

"You think I'm adorable?" I asked surprised.

Hal started to laugh really hard as Carol tried to hide her flush. She said to me, "Tell your dad that he shouldn't make fun of me or else his job is on the line." _Father?_ For the first time I realized if I'm adopted, Hal is considered my father. _I mean I knew that already but the fact that he could be a potential father figure…. _I looked at Hal. As he started to relax, I started to imagine him whenever I call him dad. It seemed off, especially now that he was just fooling around. Then I remembered the time on the island during the storm and the time I was sick. _It seemed right to call him dad there. I guess it just depends on what's happening I guess._

Hal said to Carol, "Thanks for taking care of her for me."

"Did everything go ok with the family?"

Hal's face lit up and said, "I think things will turn around. Mary and I are going to go so we can talk about it."

"Oh, ok." Carol said, a bit worried. "Best luck to you two."

Hal and I made it home, and throughout the drive it was quiet. When we got into the apartment Hal said we should make dinner first. That basically meant we should order in take-out. Once we had gotten out pizza on the table, Hal began to talk. "I don't want to bring up Oa so soon, but the Guardians have been asking to make a presence with you. Ganthet said Appa might be up for an apology, which I thought was impossible but Ganthet never really lies. Might be that the Guardians voted Appa to give you a second chance. Now, I know an apology might not be enough, but I think the fact that they'll take your ring away will be a factor you have to consider. If you don't come back and you decide not to be a GL, the ring has to go to someone else."

The whole time he explained to me what was going on, I didn't eat a bite out of my food. I just listened and considered everything that Hal said. Sure it seemed impossible for Appa to want to apologize but that one I had to see for myself. I was more concerned for the other one, but thankfully after today, I already had my answer. "Hal, I want to be a Green Lantern. I don't want to give up on this chance the ring gave me. There are several reasons that can answer why I have the ring. Maybe it's something I did before or I will do. But I'm not going to give up until I find out."

"Wo-wow." Hal stammered. "Did you like, what, have some sort of revelation or something because that is…. that was an amazing thing to say." I smiled at his comment. _It was only an honest choice I made myself. _"No really, you're really brave to do this again. Most may back down, then again, you're a unique girl."

"I'm not that unique. I mean, Carol helped me out a bit."

"Maybe that's just it. People who you know bring out the best in you. You can do things, but not on your own. I MEAN! I mean you can do it sometimes on your own and sometimes not—"

"It's ok Hal, I got it." I reassured him. And I did know, I mean there were several Lanterns who I met that helped me out when I was in trouble. Killowag tried to go a bit easy on my training even though it was against his nature to do so. Then that fish-bird man, Tomar'Re, helped me with figuring out I shouldn't just randomly come up with constructs but focus on a certain type. Laira kept me from getting socked by a Green Lantern, even though it was embarrassing, the gesture was kind and sweet. Then there was Tommy who tried to help me have a good time while Carol gave me good advice. Then there was Hal, the one who gave me a home and a new life. _It was time to put my foot forward myself._

My stomach growled at that moment and Hal began to laugh. "Someone's hungry. Go on then." As I finally began to eat my pizza, Hal said, "Ganthet wants to talk with you first before you have an audience with the whole council."

"Actually Hal, I have a better idea."

))))))))))))))))) On Oa (Hal's POV) (((((((((((

"Show case?" Killowag exclaimed. "What the Gnorts does that even mean?"

I rolled my eyes and looked around the training room, hoping none of the trainees heard our very load conversation as the fly around the obstacles hung from the ceiling. Mary was in awe watching the Green Lanterns as they managed to go through the whole maze of loops and tubes without failing. I on the other hand was in annoyance with having to explain to Killowag what the plan was. _Why can't his translator translate more than words?_ "Mary wants to show Appa and the Guardians what she can do in the ring. And I need you to get her ready for it."

"You know I can't teach her in private."

"I know. I'm going to teach her. You just have to find a green lantern with almost the same stamina as her so that when she shows off her combat skills she can easily beat them."

"This is cheating."

"This is for Mary's good."

Killowag sighed and looked at Mary who was still staring up at the Green Lanterns going through the overhead obstacle course. Instead of amazement in her eyes, she had determination now, as if she wanted to do the course herself. And for that, Killowag said, "Ok, I see how important this is. But she has to train in the classes again so that she can get back in the grove of things and at the same time get some real training."

I looked down at Mary. "Are you up for this?"

Mary nodded fiercely and said, "That's what I came back for, to be a real Green Lantern again."

Killowag chuckled. "Well hop to it!" he yelled with authority and yet sounded excited at the same time.

As if Killowag's enthusiasm gave Mary energy, the girl cheered and flew up to the obstacle course. _Come on Mary, give Killowag reason to help us. _I watched with pride as the first thing she did was go through a loop and then grab on to a horizontal bar, using it to swing up and then fly through a tube that shot straight down. When she came out from the end, she went to the next set of the course. Some Green Lantern stopped to watch as the young girl went through the course. Though she struggled with some, she managed to find a way through and make up for lost time by completing the next set faster.

"Wow." Killowag commented. "Are you sure you didn't train her back on Earth yourself."

"No."

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect her to make a comeback this fast."

"She just needed a little nudge in the right direction, than her head does the rest."

))))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((

Throughout the next two days I trained with Hal on how to do constructs while Killowag would train me with the other newbies on combat. Once with Hal, we were in a small training room in one of the GL facilities when I came up with my style of fighting as Hal called it. "Toys?" He said startled.

"It's not a toy it's a bee-bee gun." I said holding up my construct.

"Well if it works." I held up the bee-bee gun to aim at him but he quickly waved his hands in front of me shouted, "Wait! Wait! Not me!"

"But I thought I was practicing on you."

"We-well I did say that, before I realized what kind of weapons you were going to use."

"I thought you said it was a toy?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He shook his head but kept his smile. "Ok, you can use it on the real enemy. Let's do something I know."

"Oh, how about…." I made the bee-bee gun disappear and create d a soccer ball instead.

"All right then, but what are you going to do with it? It's kind of soft for a construct."

I did consider what he said, but I wasn't much for swinging things around._ I'm more of someone who liked to use anything that comes fast and quick to use. Tomar' Re did say constructs were an extension of who I was, so why not give it a go. _ So with one thought in mind, I brought my right leg back and kicked as hard as I could. The ball went like a rocket and hit Hal square in the face. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock as Hal fell on his back with a loud thump. I then ran to him, panic filling me, as I kneeled down and yelled, "Hal! I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

He chuckled a little and sat up, rubbing his nose where it hurt and was only a little blue with a bruise. I blinked, wondering why he was still smiling even though I could clearly see he was in pain. His nose was blue. He said to me, "You know, I like your quick style. You should use it for hand combat, too."

"How does it not hurt you?" I asked, still taking the note to heart but at the same time worried about Hal. I put a hand to his nose put his winced and pulled my hand away so that it rested on his shoulder.

Then he said to me, "It's all in the Oath, I let no pain be my down fall."

"Um, that's not in the Oath."

"Sure it is."

"No, its: In Brightest Day in Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light."

"Ok well it's not in the Oath, but it's part of being a Green Lantern. You brush back the pain, and will it to not be your downfall."

"I never thought about it that way…."

"All in due time, the rules come to you. There is a code, and we're all built in with one. Well, the ring tells us but sometimes we learn from others."

"I learn from you." I commented. I looked at his face in detail again, and this time I noticed something. _Is his bruise fading?_ "Hal? Is it part of being a Green Lantern making your wounds disappear?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you bruise is turning yellow. It means it's healing, almost blending into your skin."

"Really?" He put a hand to his nose again, and his didn't wince. "That's strange… almost like…" He looked at me with wide eyes and his shocked face turned into a smirk. "You know… there is a name for this kind of stuff. You haven't talked to Ganthet yet, right?"

* * *

**A.N: Hal and Mary get together and make a plan, and in the meantime Mary comes to find out what Green Lanterns and other people are to her: help to be better. Now Killowag and Hal have to sharpen her but Hal gets a feeling there is more to this girl then a good fighter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	19. Ch 18 Mary's Awakening

**A.N: Oh my gosh i'm so sorry. Thank you to shadyscribe who told me about the missup update. the chapter i posted was for my other GL story. here is the real one now.**

**So, this is the second to last chapter, extra long for you all. I know, so soon, but I did intend it to be short. This is Mary's aspiring chapter. BTW Going to six flags tomorrow and the first thing I'm going to do is take pictures with the guy dressed as Green Lantern. I'm such a nerd.**

**Shadescribe: Hal needs to improve on his reflexes because a kid just socked him with a ball lol.**

**Panthon124: Ooooo, video, love vids, I'll check it out. Oh yeah, things are going to be really good.**

**Beawolf's Pen: discovered it by hitting Hal in the face ahahaha.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Starting Here...Mary's Awakening**

The day came when I was going to showcase my fighting skills to the Guardians. But before we headed out to the training tower, Hal lead me into the opposite direction we were supposed to go. "Hal, where are we going?" I asked Hal as we flew away from the main city of Oa to the outer rim buildings. _Gosh, I'm so nervous I just want to get this over with._

"A place where someone wants to talk to you before the show." Hal explained as we flew closer to an oval shaped buildings that stood tall with white panel futures instead of black.

"Isn't it that the Hospital?"

"Yes, where all the healers work."

"Oh yeah, the ones chosen by certain rings to heal."

"Yep."

Going through the entrance and down the main hall, my eyes skimmed the white walls until Hal and I went through sliding doors that lead us into a wide room. Several hallways connected with this room, and many Green Lanterns flew by in and out of them to get to different medical labs that were built to the side of the halls. We went down the left hallway until Hal stopped us at one door on our right. He knocked on it and when someone inside called out for us to come in, Hal opened up the door and motioned me to walk in first.

My eyes traveled around the room as Hal closed the door behind us, skimming over the counter on the left and the med bed on the opposite side. There was a patient on the bed, a green skinned man with feathers that grew like hair from his head down to his neck, and he was sitting up on the bed holding his wrist which was twisted at an odd angle. Hovering in the air, eye level next to the Green Lantern, was one of the Guardians. My breath hitched, recognizing him as Ganthet. _Hal why did you bring me to a Guardian of all people?!_

I stepped back but I bumped into Hal. He put hand over my shoulder and addressed Ganthet, "Hey, Ganthet. I thought you weren't busy."

"Oh I wasn't." Ganthet said, cheerfully, as he flew down to the ground and then hovered over to stand in front of me. "You came at the right moment, especially after you told me what Mary did yesterday."

I finally let out a breath I'd been holding and I turned around to look at Hal. "You told him about my fighting style?"

"I told him what you did after." Hal answered me.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"We will see through this test," Ganthet answered. He held out hand for me to grab, and him being a Guardian I was a bit skeptical at first. Yet, the memories of his fondness and smile at the first meeting with the Guardians let me reach out and grab his hand. Ganthet nodded and pulled me over to the Green Lantern with feathered hair. "Green Lantern Tomult broke his wrist fighting raiders on his home planet. Green Lantern rings don't heal very quickly, so I need you Mary to focus your ring energy into his wrist."

"Ho-how do I do that? I'm not a healer."

"We don't know, but it's good to try." Ganthet told me. I blinked in surprise at his kind words, but quickly began to do as I was told, in case he got impatient. Tomult put his broken wrist out and I gently grabbed it in both on mine. Quickly, I began to imagine my rings energy going into his wrist, penetrating the skin with ease and fixing up the bone. But nothing happened, and I began to panic when the Guardian began to speak. "It's all right. Try again, but this time, say the Green Lantern Oath." I sighed again at his surprising advice and began to say the Oath and imagining the wrist being healed. I suddenly felt the wrist moving back in place, but the harder I concentrated; it still wouldn't do more than that. I looked down at Tomults half healed wrist and sighed in defeat. Ganthet said, "That would be all for today Mary. Wait here, Tomult, one of our healers will come to finish the job."

My shoulders sagged, hearing Ganthet say this and feeling I failed to impress him. I guess _I'm not the healer he was looking for_. Tomult gave me words of encouragement as Hal and I walked out of the room, and I could do was give a weak smile and nod at his compliment. Ganthet followed behind us and the close the door so that Tumolt wouldn't hear us speak. _Ok, give me the lecture of how I'm not a Green Lantern, I can take it._

"Very well done for a beginner such as yourself, Mary Cabon." Ganthet told me.

_He said what now?_ Hal began to speak to Ganthet, "See I told you she had it. I figured it out just as the pain in my nose left. I mean sure it didn't heal all the way…"

"As do most works of starting healers. Like Mary, a Healer is identified by being able to just heal someone else, and now that we know she can do just that, we can begin her training by unblocking whatever his keeping her from fully finishing the job."

_So does this mean_, "I didn't fail?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't pass but you didn't fail either. Some healers come in with a block and some don't, but that doesn't matter. In the end, everyone becomes their best selves no matter how far or slow they learn."

I smiled a genuine smile of happiness and pride. This Guardian was definitely not like the others. Instead of being uptight and shortsighted, Ganthet was understanding and calm. _He said I didn't pass but I should keep trying. And I will. I want to be a healer._ "So, what do I do now?"

"Well for now we need to get to your 'showcase' as you would call it." Ganthet laughed when he mentioned the Earth term, "But later we can discuss the times you will coming in to learn under me. The ring chosen healers are under my responsibility to be taught how to help others in more ways than one."

"But what if the Guardians after my showcase say I'm still not fit to be a Lantern?"

"What makes you think they won't?" He asked. I looked at him confused. _What did he mean?_ "Now let us go, we must not be late."

)))))))))))))) In the training facility ((((((((((((((

I stood nervous down at the lower level of the giant tower as I felt the eyes of all the Guardians on me as they stood at the bridge overhead that crossed the middle of the room. I shuffled my feet as a Green Lantern, a glob of green goo with the GL symbol for a face, wobbled around in front of me. Sometimes he would create arms out of his gooiness to flex them out. I didn't look on in disgust, just in admiration of what he could do. I heard Killowag from above with the Guardians yell, "Ok Mary, your task is to get past Leezle Pon and grab the baton on the other side."

I moved my head to the side and around Leezle I could see the silver tube sitting set on a random stool. Then I looked nervously back at the gooey man and got in a ready stance_. I'm nervous on the outside but on the inside_ _I know I can do it_. _Killowag prepared me for a course somewhat like this. I can do it. _As Killowag began to count to three, I took time to look up and see Hal looking down from the bridge, and he was just as nervous as I was. _Oh great, now I'm nervous in the inside too_. Killowag yelled, "Three!" and I made the first move.

I made a pole vault, stuck it in the ground and attempted to use it to get over Leezle and to the other side. With a gooey arm and another made out of green energy he grabbed the pole and brought it down so that when I landed on my back with a load "Umph" I was still on my side of the room. I quickly made it disappear, pushing myself back on my feet and trying again. This time I attacked using a slingshot and letting green rocks fly over and over in the Green Lanterns direction. The rocks ended up just getting stuck inside his go or passing right through him and clattering to the floor behind him. I gasped and let my cheeks flush_. Of course he can do that and not get hurt, he's made of goo._

Suddenly, a gooey robe and a green energy one wrapped around my legs and spun me around the room until I got dizzy. Leezle let go and let me fly face first right into a wall. As I slumped to the ground, I started to sweat, but not out of so much work but of so much panic. I just did the opposite of what Killowag said; I let my guard down. _Now I probably looked like an idiot to the Guardians in trying to show off when all I made was mistakes_. As I got to my knees, Ganthet's words suddenly popped up in my head. "What makes you think they won't?" _What makes me think they won't continue to criticize me… that's it! I did this all for nothing. No matter what I did nothing was going to amount to them, especially Appa. I just had to finish this, and then go on living my own life as a green Lantern and letting those who want to help me help, and forgetting those who don't._

I flew up quickly like a dart in the sky and hovered just next to the bridge where the Guardians were. I looked between Hal and Appa. The Guardian gave me a knowing smirk that said he knew this would happen, but Hal on the other hand was wondering what I was going to do this. _For you, Hal._ I looked down at Leezle Pon and looked at all the angles. He could get me in all of them considering he can extend himself and his ring to such lengths. The experience GL had it in for me. _What did Laira say; even an experienced GL can mess up?_ I remembered how the stones went right through him, especially the thin parts of his goo. A wicked smile crossed my face and dove down like a bullet towards Leezle. As I did, I threw a couple of baseballs around him. He attempted to catch them, grabbing one with a gooey arm and the other with an energy arm. But as the balls kept coming, his goo from his body continued to diminish as he used it to create arms that would catch the balls. Even his focus was divided as he used more energy form his ring to make more arms to catch the balls.

I saw the stomach was now thin enough to see right through him and the baton that sat on the stool on the other side, not having been moved. I put out a fist, closed my eyes, and let myself fly right through the transparent area. I felt the goo cover me all over as I flew right through and then I opened my eyes to reach out a hand and grab the baton. _I DID IT!_ In victory I flew up in the air, holding out the button and cheering, "Wooohoo!"

Killowag and Hal started to cheer with me as the Guardians clapped. I could see, besides Appa, that they were impressed with my talent. I landed down on the ground and looked at myself covered in goo. "Ok, this is disturbing." Suddenly, all the goo got sucked off of me as Leezle commanded himself to be put back together, the oversized head blob came my way and said, "Smart move, though next time warn me?"

"I will, sorry." I told him.

When Leezle had gone, I put the baton down on the stool again and went u to join everyone who was watching from the bridge. I strode up to Hal as he gave me a big hug and joked, "Well after this, you're going to need to shower."

"Har-har," I pretended to laugh and then poked him on him on the stomach. _I could get used to being like this with Hal. _Killowag came around and patted me on the shoulder and said, "Well rookie, I can see coming back to boot camp paid off."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook from boot camp?"

"Not even." He snorted.

The Guardians came up to me and Ganthet was the first to speak, "Green Lantern Mary, we see you have excelled in your classes—"

"Which means this was a complete waste of time." Appa cut in. All Green Lanterns learn at their pace but in missions, those lessons work for those who know their purpose of being a Green Lantern."

"I know it was a waste of time." I told him. Appa was at a loss for of word and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. So I continued, "I know why I became a Green Lantern, but I'll soon find my purpose. Doesn't mean I won't, as long as I keep trying and have the will to do so. Isn't that what being a Green Lantern is? Letting Will power be our judgment." _And that's that, so sucks to suck, why can't Appa just leave._

Appa, lost his stunned face and became stoic, raising an eyebrow at me. He looked to Scar behind him, and she too wasn't happy with how I told them off. Syad on the other hand, was with Ganthet and they were smiling at my successful answer. Ganthet finally said, "Then I guess we must be off then. Good job, and good luck and finding who you are as a Green Lantern. It may take time, but don't lose hope."

The last word made Appa flinch and scowl in Ganthet's direction. The angry Guardian lead the whole group outside, leaving Killowag, Hal and I on our own on the bridge. Once they were gone, Hal laughed, picked me up and put me to sit on his shoulder. I screamed in delight at the sudden gesture and hung on to Hal as he held on to my feet and walked out. Killowag went with us and began to say, "Wow! What a speech, Mary, you've got guts. You're just like Hal here."

"Duh." Hal said, "She's living with me remember."

"Yep, Sector 2814's greatest Lanterns know how to deal with anything."

"Didn't Appa say he would apologize?" Killowag said.

"Eh, who cares." I said.

"The day he does apologize for anything," Hal began, "He would be on death's door."

"So, do we have any missions now?" I asked excited.

"No." Hal said, "But when we do, we might get put into different places.

"Why can't we all go to together all the time?" I asked.

"You mean like a crew?" Killowag suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Hal said.

"Please," the Bullivaxion grumbled. "The last thing I need is to get dragged into a mission with you, especially one that goes for a long time."

"Not even for a year?" Hal added.

"Even if it's more than six months, kill me on the spot."

I laughed. _I'll hold you to that_.

**A.N: Now we all get to learn why Mary is stubborn in the first story, because she learned to be strong, but maybe too strong? Yeah, I tried to fix up Journey to the Frontier with this story but whatever this is my story ahah! So Mary gets her teacher as well as shows the Guardians she can try. And then in the end Killowags jinxes the Red Lantern missions in the future, good going o'l buddy. Next, it's a cute and fun last chapter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	20. Ch 19 A Regular Day

**A.N: So thanks to Beawolf and Shadescribe for letting me know the misshap previous chapter. So I fixed it. If you haven't read the real chapter 18 go back a page, read, and the come back to this one or you won't get it. Btw, this dorky friend got a GL hat at Six flags:).**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Last chapter of the small fic….. but read until the end of the last A.N.**

* * *

**Starting Here…. A Regular Day**

Planting my feet and keeping them rooted to the ground, I stared my enemy in the eye as he stared back at me. He was a large humanoid man with red skin and bone spikes that grew from the neck and down along the back to the tip of his tail. As his green eyes lit up in fury as his mouth opened wide showing rows of sharp, yellow teeth. He was armored to the bone and as he stalked towards me his metal clanked. I knew in the heat of this red desert planet, I wasn't going to have enough energy in the end to take on this guy who was double my size, so all I could do was mock him. "Hey spine butt!" I called out as I turned around wiggled my rear in front of him and taunted with several, "Neh-neh ne-neh-neh!" _I'm a mature Green Lantern._

The sentient growled and charged at me, but just before he could get the jump on me and sink his teeth into my skin, green blurs entered the scene. At a closer look, Hal came flying in front of me with a bat and Killowag alongside him with a hammer. The sentient being stopped charging towards me and could only watch as the Green Lanterns swung their weapons right into his face. The guy went flying up towards the sky upon impact, but he gave out a yell signaling he wasn't finished yet. So I flew up like a dart, making the sand around me fly as I got to the armored being midair. Using a lacrosse stick construct, I slammed it down on his chest so that gravity could do the rest and bring him slamming to the ground. Contact to the ground made a huge crater around him and the impact finally knocked him out cold. _It's about time_. I landed gracefully on the rim of the crater as Killowag and Hal walked up to me. Seeing the humanoid tail butt lying there made me say, "Well, sure beat him to the punch."

"Or we just beat him." Hal said, making a construct that wrapped around the man's torso and pinned his arms to the side.

Killowag shook his head. "That's not how we'll report it to the Guardians, let alone the civilians of this planet. We got to be a little more formal then that."

"Just because they're like medieval style me doesn't mean we have to be formal." Hal said back to him. "We just beat their top most wanted man. The least they can do if by pass the formal and just let us go home."

"Yeah." I added, "Forget formal, we're badass lanterns."

"Language, Mary." Hal warned. "You're only eleven."

"Well, I keep hearing things from you so it's not my fault."

Killowag laughed at this as Hal put the red skinned man in a green sphere. Hal said, "I wonder if I should start grounding you for those things, or go old school and make you lick a bit of soup."

"Ehehe…." I chuckled nervously. _Make a break for it Mary, do it, do it now. _"Speaking of school *cough* I should be heading out…" I started to fly up over Killowag and Hal, saying, "I've got school."

As I flew off into the direction of the atmosphere, I heard Killowag and Hal talk loud among themselves. "Just another day for Mary." Killowag said.

"Kicking butt and going to school, but I have a surprise for her…." _A surprise? For me?_

Whatever Hal said next was faded away with the amount of distance I put between us. _I'd have to ask him after school._

When I got to school that day, I was five minutes late, as usual. I was slowly starting to ignore that it was a bad thing. Hopefully I would not stop caring about the time in the future. But for the whole day of school, all I could think about was what Hal had in store for me._ What surprise does he have… is it a gift, or a day out? Maybe a new mission? _As I was getting my back pack packed with books at the end of school, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't have to look back and see it was Brandon as I heard him taunt me and say, "So Mary, what's new today? Late because your fake dad forgot to—" _Oh shut your mouth._ Before he could finish, I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder so that when it flew it hit the boy square in the nose. As he recovered I grouped up with Vivian on the other side of the room and said to her, "Let's go outside before Brandon follows us out."

"Ok." Vivian said excited.

We giggled and ran outside the fourth grade room and headed down the hall until we got outside to the exit doors. As we headed towards the gate, Vivian asked me, "So? Did you beat up bad guys today?"

"Besides Brandon? There was an alien freak trying to hurt a local village on a local system. No biggie."

"I think it's a big biggie. Hey, did you see that boy sitting alone at lunch?"

"Oh, you mean the new boy Tommy? Yeah I saw him, I was there with you. We sit together in the grass spot all the time."

"Know, but I was thinking since he was sitting at the tables, maybe we can let him join us for lunch tomorrow."

"Ok, but make sure to talk to him before he does come over. We don't need another Brandon."

"I think he looks sweet." _Oh no, she's becoming one of those girls who don't see boys gross anymore as they grow up_. Suddenly my ring began to make beeping sounds. At first I thought it was Hal, but then my ring told me it was someone else. _Speaking about boys…_ "Vivian, shield me with your backpack."

"Ok." She threw her back on my back and u hunched over so that view from behind me was obstructed. She then used herself to shield anyone behind her. I let my ring show the holographic image of a familiar raven haired boy wearing a domino mask. "Earth to Young Lantern…"

"I'm in school Robin." I hissed.

"Oh, ok, so Gotham to—"

"What's the problem Robin, I can't really talk right now because I'm in public!"

"Oh, just asking if you want to hang this evening? Speedy and I want to check out this fair in DC."

"Can't, I'm hanging with Hal today."

"Doing what?"

Vivian finally got enough of the conversation to figure out who it was. "Is that really the Boy Wonder?" she asked excited.

"Who was that?" Robin asked, looking around.

I quickly said, "The Fair will last the weekend, we can hang tomorrow. I need to jet."

"Right. See ya then." When the message ended, Vivian took her backpack off me and slung it on her back. We both stood up straight and walked on over to the gates again. Vivian then said, "Wow, Hal must be doing something special if you dropped a hang out day with super heroes."

"I wouldn't call Robin and Speedy super—" I got a message from my ring, and before I could answer myself, Hal put the call through and said, "Hey, Mary, meet me at Coast City's Rec Beach. Bring your bathing suite, we're going in the water." When the message finished, I said to Vivian, "Sounds like a Beach day." I ran out of the gates and down the sidewalk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Vivian."

"Ok!"

I hid in the nearest alley and got into my Young Lantern persona. Flying home and leaving my backpack was a breeze. It took me a while to get into my bathing suits and then shorts and a shirt to wear over. I made up for lost time by flying as Green Lantern to the beach. Once I landed in a secure hiding place, I immediately went civilian. Walking out from behind a palm tree, I strode down the sandy coast, passing crowds of people on the beach, until I found Hal in the least crowded area. He was in his black swim trunks, sitting down and relaxing his back against a red and white surfboard that was stuck in the sand nose facing the sky. _I don't know how to surf, what's he doing with his board? He only brings it with him to the beach when I'm at school and he has a day off. _I asked him, "So, I'm guessing you're going to leave me alone in the water while you surf."

"No," He said, smiling as he stood up from the sand, "All three of us are going surfing."

"All three?" I asked surprised. Suddenly a second surfboard, a blue and white one, appeared from behind Hal's board and made its way around until it revealed it was Carol holding the board. She wore a one piece pink bathing suit and smiled down at me as she said, "Did you really think we'd leave you alone in the water?"

"Carol!" I yelled and hugged her around the waist. "You came!" when I let go I looked at Hal and asked, "You invited her did you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Just to hang out with my two best friends."

Hal sort of frowned, and I tried to keep my smile. But we both knew we wanted to hear another reason she joined. _She likes Hal, I can tell. _

I began to take of my shirt and shorts to reveal my two piece red bathing suite. "So if you're both surfing, what am I doing?" I asked.

**(Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride plays in the background.)**

Minutes later, I was on the back of Hal's surf board as he paddled over the water of the shallow beach shore towards the deeper end where the waves formed. The waves weren't giant or anything, but they were big enough to swallow a house. I looked crashing waves a little frightened as we got closer. _Hal just had to come up with the idea I can ride on the board and surf with them._ I looked to our left and saw Carol paddling next to us, a smile on her face as both Hal and her got excited to ride the waves. Well, at least she knows how to surf and has fun doing it. I looked back as forming wave_. They're not that big, so if these two can surf, so can I. I won't back down_. "You ready?" Hal asked as he looked back at me. "This is your first time surfing so…"

"I'll be fine… if I hold on to your leg of course."

Hal laughed and moved his board next to Carol's. I jumped on to her board and sat behind her as  
Hal said to me, "You watch how Carol and I go and then we'll see from there what you want to do."

"Ok."

Carol and I watched as Hal paddled out and a few moments later found a wave to ride. I was amazed about how fast he stood up on the board and then then just let gravity pull him from the top of the wave down to the middle. I watched with aw as he rode where the wave was about to form the tube. I cheered as he began to let his board weave up and down a little on the wave, and then as gently as the wave began to end, the man rode out smoothly. The wave crashed behind him and he let the water pus him back to shore as he kneeled down and paddled to us. He came up next to us and said to Carol, "So Carol, what do you think? This is your first time seeing me in action."

"Well, if that's your idea of action, then you haven't seen anything yet." I jumped to the front of Hal's board so that he and I watched from our place in the water as Carol paddled out and found a wave. As she rode along it, she weaved up and down sharply and at one point I was scared she would curve too much to fall off, but she stayed on. I cheered on for her while Hal's jaw almost dropped down to the board. When Carol came paddling back, she let her hands go through her wet hair to put it back in place. "Well? Was that good?"

"That was awesome!" I yelled.

Hal was having trouble forming words but when he realized all the attention was on him, he quickly cleared his throat and said, "W-Well, I guess I found a partner for the days Mary's in school."

"Is that right?" Carol teased. She then looked at me and asked, "You ready?"

_Oh no, my turn to be on the board_. "Um, ok. Hal, I'll go with you."

"Sure thing, kiddo." I sat kneeled on the front of the board as Hal paddle farther out to the water where the waves formed. From behind, Hal could see I was fidgeting nervously and he said to me, "We can turn back. You don't have to go with me."

"I can do it." I assured him.

"Ok." We felt the wave grow underneath us so Hal turned the board around so the nose and I were facing the shore. "We're going to go down so hang on ok."

I held on to the side of the board tight and almost pressed myself against the surfboard. "I'm hanging on. I felt the tip drop and Hal stand up behind me as we went down towards the water below. _I'm gonna DIE_! I screamed as I felt my heart race and the board jolt to get in position along the wall of the wave. As water splashed on my face, I panted and looked around and saw the wave coming down on my right and the wall of it on my left. Seeing the water flow by mesmerized me and I reached out my hand to let is splash along. I gave out a laugh and looked at Hal. He had a smile on his face seeing my enjoyment but continued to concentrate on staying balanced on the board. Realizing I was still on the board, I gave a shout of joy. _I lived! I did it!_

And I wasn't just excited about the ride. It was everything that happened in the last year since becoming a lantern; _Meeting new friends, in and out of school; Becoming better in boot camp and going on missions; Hal making me feel I can look up to someone again, just like with my mom—no don't think about the past._ I held my head up and cheered as Hal rode out of the wave. All I could think about now as Carol waved at us coming back_….. I wonder what the future will hold?_

* * *

**A.N: I was inspire mostly by Lilo and Stitch to do this story so I had to add in the song and the scene because that's how I imagined it in my head. I was going to have Mary wish on a star which was her falling ring, lol, but it would have gone a little out of character. So in this chappy you can see it's the Mary we all know and how her days usually go, from the physical to the emotional. So what will the future hold, well, won't that be a story, haha get it. Any way THIS IS NOT THE LAST UPDATE. It s the last chapter, but not the last update. You'll see why. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	21. Thank You

**Just like all my other stories that have ended, I bring to you the final update where I give everyone a huge thank you and give you news. First i want to address the previous reviews:**

**Shadescribe: Ah yes, prequel's are so much fun when you can point out when a character jinxes themselves:**

**Beawolf's Pen: Gotta love the one piece on Carol XD. Lilo and Stitch is a boss movie. I should be applauding you for sticking with me for this long. You're one of my best reviewers and i'm so happy you enjoyed my fic and are excited for more.**

**Next, i want to thank everyone who reviewed: Beawolf's Pen, Shadescribe, Panthon124, Sunny-Side-of-Life, UCCMaster, and the many Guests who reviewed. 50 reviews! I know I've had more in other but every review counts and i love you all so much!**

**Also all those who favorited: provider of odd things, UCCMaster, abbydobbie, catwoman03**

**And to the followers: provider of odd things,Shadescribe, ShadowRythm, Sunny-Side-of-Life, and UCCMaster.**

**Now I don't have like huge news as I always do, I wish I can say gltas is coming back but so far Warner Bros is still going to be stubborn and it's still a no for GLTAS and SCREW WARNER BROS.! *ahem* anyway, I do have some things to say. As some of you know I do fandom videos, like animash, on my youtube channel (link on my profile) and recently I did a video that may be my last one because i'm heading off to college in two weeks. It's a mix of clips from movies and shows i've watched and a scene from gltas is in it so I thought I would mention it here. You may cry, out of boredom or happiness, hopefully the latter.**

**So back to the topic of college, I won't have much time to write new stories in college so i;m going to focus on writing what I've started so far. So with that in mind, I just want to say that my other GLTAS story "Undivided let's Stand" is my last GLAS story. But since I'm not done with it i'm still on a roll so don't worry and enjoy my fics while they last. I'm just saying this now because "Starting Here" is the last story with the focus being first person, and mostly Mary. GLTAS and Mary's character was the reason I started writing fanfiction, so to leave behind her POV stories is kind of like a step out of my younger, simpler years and doing something different and complex. Mary has become such a vital part of my storytelling experience, so even though most over center stories are over, i'm still keeping her in a special place, even after I finish ULS. It's going to be weird but i've been doing well with my other third POV stories so I guess it won't be so bad.**

**Another thing, I have an AO3 account, but I don't know if i'll post my GLTAS fics on it. I guess this bit of news doesn't pertain much if I don't so….next bit of news….**

**I'm posting a pic of young Hal with Mary on my Deviantart (link on my profile) sometime today so keep and eye out for it. I may post some sketches too.**

**Thank you so much for reading the story about how Mary became the strong headed girl we all got to know in JTTF. I hope even though this was an origin story, there was still some visible character development for Mary and even Hal. And I hope you enjoyed their journey as well. So I'm KikaKaKatTIOI, signing off from this story, peace out!**


End file.
